One Week in Vegas
by thatredheadgirl
Summary: Rory and the gang are in Vegas for her birthday and her best friends get her a present she'll never forget. Whatever happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas or does it? Read on to find out! Trory! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Rory looked at the bright lights of Las Vegas. She didn't know how Logan and Finn talked into spending her 21st birthday here but they did. She couldn't imagine her life without her two best friends. Logan was the mastermind behind all of their adventures and Finn was the funny one and on the odd occasion he was sober he gave great advice.

Logan had told her earlier in the day he had a surprise to give her in the Vegas. She still didn't know how he managed to set everything up in that short amount of time. It hadn't registered that she was finally 21; it was like her sixteen birthday she didn't feel sixteen until she got her license and her car.

Now she was on private plane on her way to Vegas with her friends. Logan kept hinting at his present to her all day and now it was just bugging her. Finn leaned over during the flight and told her that she would like it. It seemed that the present was from everyone.

When they landed in Vegas they went straight to their hotel to get ready for a night on the town. Rory just looked at her possible outfits for the evening.

"Hey Finn, could you come in here?" She called across the hall to Finn and Logan's room. Soon both arrived in her room knocking on her door.

"What's up Rory?" Finn asked sounding a little sober.

"I can't decide what to wear."

"Well okay." Both boys looked at the outfits laid out on the bed. Of course Finn picked the most sluttish while Logan decided to pick a happy medium. "How about that shirt with this skirt and those shoes?" Rory hugged him and went into the bathroom to change.

"So love do you think she'll like her present?"

"Well I talked to him and he said after the way they left things she'll be happy to see him."

"I hope she likes it, she's been so depressed since what's-his-name."

"Yeah I know. He was just a jerk who used her, she deserved better."

"I say we drink to that!" Finn shouted as he broke up a bottle of alcohol.

"Too sober?"

"Yes I can't handle being like that for very long." He handed Logan a glass.

"To Rory's present." They both downed their glasses and headed out to meet up with Rory's present.

An hour later the group sat in the Real World Suite of the Palms. They were holding Rory's party there away from the crowded bar downstairs. Rory sat among boxes of clothes and CDs laughing and taking pictures with her friends.

"Hey guys, where are Logan and Finn?"

"They went to pick up your other gift don't worry."

"I'm not worried they are just missing all the fun." Just then Logan and Finn arrived with Rory's 'present'. She ran and gave the boys hugs and she came face to face with her present.

"Ya know Mare I thought I would at least get a hug after all these years." Rory's mouth fell open and she squealed.

"Tristan!" She wrapped her arms around his neck. "What are you doing here?"

"Well my cousin over here called me and asked if I wanted to come spend some time in Vegas."

"Your cousin?"

"Logan's my cousin."

"But Logan how did you know?"

"When I heard you talking about Tristan to Steph the other night I thought I should give him a call."

"So Mare did you miss me?"

"Of course." They went back to the party and hours later everyone was falling asleep so they went back to their hotel rooms. Tristan went to stay with Logan when Rory stopped him.

"What's wrong?"

"Wanna catch up?"

"Sure." She shut her door behind him and went into the bathroom.

"So Tristan how was life after Chilton?"

"Well Military School wasn't bad it actually changed me."

"How so?"

"I guess it showed me that there was more to life then girls and parties. Then after graduation I went to Yale."

"You go to Yale?"

"Well I did."

"You did?"

"Yeah I transferred to NYU during freshman year."

"Why?"

"I needed to get out of the society. I mean I was the happiest I could remember in North Carolina well with the exception that you were there."

"What?" She asked coming out of the bathroom in the pjs. Tristan looked at her up and down amazed at how she had changed.

"I had fun in North Carolina but I missed you."

"What are you saying?"

"Everybody knew that I had feelings for you. But we just didn't want to realize them. Why else do you think Logan invited me down here?"

"Oh."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing it just all makes sense."

"What all makes sense?" He sat down on the edge of the bed waiting for her answer a look of confusion on his face.

"Well I haven't been myself since Dean and I broke up a couple of weeks ago and I guess Logan knew that I had been thinking a lot about you."

"You and bag boy stayed together that long?" He replied with a hint of amazement in his voice.

"No we broke up shortly after you left then got back together."

"Oh, so you thought about me?"

"Well Paris wondered how you were awhile ago and so I guess I have thought about you."

"What about me?"

"What would've been."

"What do you mean what would've been?"

"I wondered what would've happened had you stayed."

"Oh well that's easy, we would've gotten together."

"Really?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Well at least I think we would be together." An awkward silence fell between them as Rory sat in a chair opposite the bed. The silence was unbearable and Tristan had to break it. "So how have you been?"

"Fine, I guess."

"You guess?"

"Yeah I really thought Dean was the one I mean he was my first boyfriend, my first kiss, the first guy I slept with." Tristan would had been drinking water spit some of it out. He wiped his chin and starred at her in disbelief.

"You slept with him?"

"Yeah after my 18th birthday."

"Wow you sure aren't a Mary anymore."

"I guess not."

"So now how have you been?"

"Good, about 2 months ago I broke off my engagement."

"Who was the lucky girl?"

"Summer."

"You were gonna marry her!" She exclaimed trying not to laugh. "I'm sorry that was just too funny."

"I'm glad you find humor in my pain."

"I'm sorry I really am."

"Liar."

"Yeah I know but I do it so well." They spent the rest of the night talking and Rory at first thought it was awkward but was slowly getting used to having him around.

Logan looked around the room and didn't see Tristan anywhere. He just smiled to himself as Finn woke up and Logan could see the pain he was in.

"Finny my boy, you feeling okay?"

"Coffee now." He sat up and pulled some clothes on as they met everyone for breakfast. Logan looked around the table but didn't see Rory or Tristan. He made an excuse saying he forgot his phone and walked up to Rory's room. He gently knocked on the door and when no one answered pulled the key she had given him out of his pocket and opened the door.

He saw Rory asleep on the bed and Tristan asleep on the floor. The sight perplexed him, 'Why aren't they in bed together?' He shook his head and walked out of the room and back down to his friends.

"Where's Rory?"

"She's asleep in her room."

"Oh where's that guy, what's his name?"

"Tristan's still sleeping also."

"Oh."

"They didn't hook up Steph."

"Oh and why not?"

"Think about it."

"I'm not getting it."

"Steph its been like almost 7 years since they last saw each other and um….yeah."

"Now I get it." The group broke up after breakfast and they all left Tristan and Rory alone.

Rory woke up and looked around the room; she had a bad migraine from drinking last night. She looked at the floor and didn't see Tristan; she fell back against the bed letting out a frustrated sigh.

Just as she started talking to herself Tristan came in and heard her: "Well that was fun Rory. He probably left 'cause you wouldn't give it to him. You can be really stupid sometimes Gilmore."

"Are you talking to yourself?" She jumped at the sound of his voice and grabbed her head in pain.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Oh don't worry I only heard the whole thing."

"Great." She turned a cute shade of red.

"Well I brought you coffee and some much needed aspirin."

"How long have you been up?"

"Not long."

"Oh."

"Here take this and you'll feel better."

"Why are you taking care of me? Aren't you hung over?"

"I'm used to it and you're not."

"What makes you think that?"

"Logan."

"Really now?"

"Yeah I just ran into him and he said that last night was the first time you drank."

"Where was Logan going?"

"I don't know." She took the aspirin and chugged the coffee. She still didn't want to get up out of bed. She ordered a movie and they enjoyed the notebook. That night they met up with the gang for dinner. It seemed to everyone that they wanted to get together but neither wanted to make the first move. Tristan was flirting with some girl and Rory was off flirting with some guy.

"We have to do something."

"Yeah."

"Hey guys I got a plan."

"That's hear it." Everyone turned to Finn.


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay I'm not saying that it's gonna work but what if Logan could Rory to meet him and Steph could get Tristan to meet her somewhere and then when they get there they'll be together."

"Do you think it'll work Logan?" The group turned to the so called "leader" who had his head down seemed to be deep in thought.

"I don't know. I like it though; it has a chance of working."

"Whatever you say." Logan stood up and whispered something into Stephanie's ear. She nodded before walking towards Tristan and Logan walking towards Rory.

"Hey Tristan."

"Hey Stephanie." He turned toward her; she nodded her head toward the exit and Tristan followed her. He saw Logan and Rory leaving which made her somewhat angry but not jealous enough to get aggressive. "Where are we going?"

"I want to talk to you."

"Okay?"

"What's going on in your head right now?"

"I don't understand."

"Okay, let me rephrase; what do you want to happen with Rory?"

"I don't know; I don't think she has the same feelings I do anymore."

"Well you'll never know until you get your head out of your ass long enough."

"Did you really wanna talk to me or just yell at me?"

"Both. Now I say you go talk to her before I have to resort to drastic measures. And trust me I will."

"What are you supposing I do?"

"Go talk to her, tell her anything."

"She's with Logan right now, so if you don't mind I'm going back to the party."

"She was right about you ya know?"

"How's that?"

"She said that all you cared about were whores and drinking. I didn't believe her but no wonder she's afraid of you."

"She's afraid of me?" He turned around looking straight at her.

"She told me that she fell in love with you and you didn't notice. She also said that you broke her heart and that's why she and that ass got back together."

"When did she say this?"

"She told me like 2 weeks ago. She needs to get over him and she can't because nobody compares to you." She stabbed his chest with her finger. "Meet me in the conference room in 30 minutes."

"Why?"

"Just meet you, I'll explain everything." She felt him to process what she had said. She winked at Finn who then called Logan and gave him the code.

30 minutes later Tristan found himself sitting in the one of the chairs waiting for Steph, he asked himself over and over why he was there but something told him to be there. He heard someone come and he strained to see in the dark.

"Rory?" She came closer and in the sliver of light he saw her watery eyes. "What's wrong?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Steph told me to meet her here, what are you doing here?"

"Logan told me to meet him."

"Oh."

"What?"

"I know what's going on."

"Care to let me in on your brilliant discovery?"

"They planned this, they want us together."

"Oh." She turned towards the window. He came up behind her turning her towards him. He kissed her softly pulling away trying to gage her reaction prepared for a slap. She surprised him by pulling him to her for another kiss.

Steph and Logan stood off in the distance watching them. Steph turned around and gave Logan a high five. "We did it." They watch for a little while longer until Logan noticed them coming closer. He pulled in the nearest darken corner, which just happened to be behind the door.

Logan watched Tristan and Rory walking away trying not to make a sound. After the coast was clear they let out the breath they were holding in. "Come on, we have to tell the others.

"So how did it go?" Finn asked looking up from his bed.

"It worked." Everyone smiled and hoped that Tristan would bring Rory out of her funk.

Tristan pulled Rory into another passionate kiss as the door to her room shut behind them. He led her to the bed where they passionately made out for some time. Tristan pulled away and Rory sat up fixing her shirt. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want to have sex with you right now; that would just cheapen it." She let out a sigh out of relief. "I'm kinda glad that they planned this."

"Me too." A comfortable silence fell over them and Rory yawned. She changed and climbed under the covers as he took a shower. When he finally came to bed Rory cuddled against him

"Goodnight Mare."

"Night Tris."


	4. Chapter 4

Rory woke up and looked at the clock it was only 3 in the morning. She tried to go back to sleep but couldn't. She sat up in bed and looked down at Tristan who looked so peaceful. She slipped out of bed and pulled on some baggy PJ pants and left to take a walk. She was roaming the halls of the hotel until she found her way to the pool. It was so quiet and peaceful that she just sat there thinking about everything that has happened. Tristan sat down next to her and gently touched her arm. She turned towards him kissing me softly on the cheek.

"What are you doing out here?"

"I couldn't go to sleep so I went for a walk."

"Come on let's go back to the room." He stood up and pulled her close to him. She rested her head on his chest and they stood there. He wrapped his arms around her waist. He felt so close to her like nothing was standing in their way. They walked back to their room hand in hand and Rory fell asleep while Tristan just watched her sleep. His mind was racing too much for him to sleep. He had so many thoughts in his head but mostly he wondered what was going to happen after this week.

He slowly drifted off to sleep holding onto Rory. Neither of them woke up until late in the afternoon. They decided to just go off and see the sights without everyone else to spend some time alone.

"Thank you Tristan." Rory said after an hour or so of walking around Vegas.

"For what?"

"You didn't have to come to my birthday but you did and you've been great." He pulled her into a hug.

"There is no thanks needed I wanted to come see you." She smiled which made Tristan smile. "Ya know Mare you have a great smile."

"Shut up Bible Boy."

"Bible Boy?"

"Well if you're going to call me Mary I get to call you Bible Boy."

"Okay then, Bible Boy and Mary it is." He pulled out his phone and snapped a picture of her.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm adding you to my phone." He finished and grabbed her phone and dialed his number. He handed her his phone and she laughed at the caller ID. They spent the rest of day hanging out and then met up with everybody for dinner. While everyone was out clubbing Rory and Tristan were in her room.

"I don't want this week to end."

"I know Rory, I don't want to leave either."


	5. Chapter 5

Rory looked up at Tristan as they lay in bed. He looked so perfect just sitting there that she hated that today was their last day together. She was flying back to Yale and he was flying back to NYU. The week had flown by too fast it was like a blur. Her feelings for Tristan had changed dramatically over the week from just wanting to be friends to wanting something more but the distance was the deciding factor.

Tristan woke up and caught Rory's gaze before she blushed and her eyes shifted down to the mattress. He chuckled slowly and kissed her forehead. "I know you don't want to get up but you have to, we promised to meet them for breakfast."

"But its our last day together." She whined and pouted folding her arms across her chest. He laughed at her and ruffled her hair.

"I know babe but we promised. I mean we've blown them off for the past two days."

"You weren't complaining."

"That's because you are amazing." He smirked before pulling her out of bed and into the shower with him. He felt like a new person around her, she was the only one who had won his heart all those years ago. He was only to marry Summer because he heard she was with Dean again. He hated Dean with a passion for taking his sweet Mary away from him and changing her forever. He wanted to be her first hence the reason he called her 'his Mary'. Only after he left for Military school did he find out through his trusty friend Paris that Rory had actually had feelings for him. He kicked himself for being so stupid to get sent away.

He hadn't officially asked her to be his girlfriend and then wife but it felt like they were already married. She didn't want to spend time without him and he didn't want to be away from her. She was the one who brought out the best in him. Every time he wanted to do something stupid in Military School he would think of what Rory would think and to his surprise that made him strive for better. It was like he was trying to show her that he was good enough to be her boyfriend.

Rory smiled at Tristan who looked deep in thought. He would get the funniest look on his face like he was being poked in the sides over and over. It was going to be hard not seeing him for long periods of time but if she wanted it to work she would have to sacrifice. It felt like she was giving up coffee with he wasn't around. The one day that Steph and Paris dragged her away from him to go shopping she felt like she hadn't coffee.

"Rory come on you slow poke. Someone's gonna take all the coffee." That seemed to light a fire under her and soon they were walking down to meet everyone for breakfast. Logan's jaw hit the floor when he saw them at first.

"Oh my god! They actually do leave the room!" The group burst out laughing and Tristan only smirked while Rory blushed.

"Ya know Logan I know you're jealous but we're in the company of women." Tristan shot back making Logan stop laughing at once and punch him in the shoulder, they spent the next hour talking about their awesome time in Vegas for Rory's birthday and how much they had to do when they got back. Rory was quiet all through breakfast because hearing about leaving mad her sad. Her cell beeped and she had a message from her mom.

She excused herself and walked out onto the pool deck. She sat in one of the chairs and checked her messages.

"Hey sweetie its your mom! I heard you were in Vegas for your birthday and thought to call you and see how you are. I hope you got awesome gifts and when you get back we're going to have celebrate Gilmore style! I love you sweetie and happy birthday!" Rory smiled to herself thinking of the perfect excuse for more time with Tristan. She dialed her mom's number and waited for her to answer.

"Hello?"

"Mom I just got your message."

"Too much partying in Vegas?"

"Yea mom I've been partying nonstop all week."

"So you're coming home today?"

"Yeah."

"We should have a birthday celebration tonight."

"Okay but can I bring someone?"

"Would this someone be a new boyfriend?"

"Maybe."

"Who is it?"

"You'll just have to wait and see."


	6. Chapter 6

Tristan looked all around the hotel for Rory and found her sitting in their room on the bed with a huge smile on her face. He stopped and smiled at her trying to keep a picture of her in his mind.

"What are you doing with that huge smile on your face?" He asked crawling up behind her.

"When do you have to be back at school?"

"Next week why?"

"Are you doing anything tonight?"

"Not that I know of why?"

"Well would you like to accompany me to my Gilmore birthday party?"

"I would love to accompany you." He kissed her cheek as they gathered their things. They joined the rest of the group in front of the hotel waiting for the limo.

"So cuz when are you heading back to school?"

"After I spend more time with my Mary."

"She talked you into going to her Gilmore party didn't she?"

"She didn't have to talk me into anything." Tristan smirked at Logan before climbing into the limo behind Rory. The drive to the airport was filled with light insults towards Rory and Tristan for spending so much time together. Rory just laughed them off while putting her head on Tristan's shoulder basking in the feeling of having him there right next to her.

The plane ride home was mostly quiet as most of the group was sleeping except for Rory. She had too much on her mind to sleep; she worried if her mother wouldn't like Tristan because of what had happened all those years ago.

When they got off the plane Rory and Tristan watched as everybody else got in their limo to take them back to Yale. Tristan led Rory to his car which she was surprised to find out was the same car he had since high school. "You can't part with something that holds so many memories." She smiled at him as they made their way to Rory's childhood home. When they entered Star Hollows the residents couldn't help but stare at the expensive car driving through town. Tristan pulled into the driveway and Rory ran to the door throwing herself into her mom's waiting arms. Tristan watched as the two girls jumped and squealed each going on and on about their week apart.

"Oh mom I forgot to introduce my guest." Rory motioned for Tristan to come up the steps. "Lorelai Gilmore this is Tristan Dugrey." Tristan smiled as the wave of recognition hit her.

"Bible boy has made his return thank the heavenly gods above." She joked as she pulled him into a short but sincere hug.

"So about this party?" Tristan asked breaking the silence that had fallen between them.

"That's right Tristan you're in charge of keeping Rory away from the house while I get it ready." Tristan smiled as he ushered Rory back towards the car while she protested almost causing Tristan to double over in laughter.

"So where do you want to go?" Tristan asked while backing out of the drive.

"Luke's I'm hungry." She grabbed his hand as they drove the short distance to Rory's favorite place. Rory's smile grew wider as Tristan parked the car in front of Luke's before jumping out of the car and running into Luke's. Tristan watched as Luke and Rory shared a very loving hug.

"Tristan this is my step-father Luke." She watched as it hit Tristan like a ton of bricks. "Luke this is Tristan Dugrey." It was now Tristan times to speak.

"Its nice to meet you."

"You hurt her I'll kill you."

"Understood." Rory laughed at Luke's seriousness and Tristan's cool demeanor at the threat.

"Can we have the Gilmore special?" Rory asked before pulling Tristan back to the table. "I take it that you expected that to happen?"

"I had a feeling." He kissed her hand as Luke walked to the table with coffee which Rory finished before he finished pouring Tristan's. "Whoa Mare slow down. We can't have you crashing during your party." Rory glared at him and smacked his arm. He rubbed it pouting. "That hurt."

"Get over it bible boy."

"Oh someone's touchy." She glared at him once again as their food arrive. Tristan looked in amazement at all the food that was brought to their small table.

"What's wrong?" Rory asked as she stuffed a fry in her mouth.

"Who knew that you could eat this much," His hand swept over the table. "And still look like that." He let his eyes travel over her body while she shifted uncomfortable.

"Stop that."

"Stop what?"

"I hate it when you undress me with your eyes."

"I can't help it you're too gorgeous to ignore." She blushed and looked down at her plate.

"You're too sweet."

"I know I tried extra hard." She giggled and threw a fry at him. "Now that was immature."

"I know, but that's how I am." They laughed and ate lunch in silence. Tristan would look up at her every so often and their eyes would meet in an intense star causing Rory to involuntarily shudder. She checked her watch only 4 more hours until her party.

After they left Luke's they walked around and Rory looked away from Tristan and saw Dean walking towards him with his new girlfriend. Rory's body tensed and Tristan looked in the direction she was and saw his favorite person right underneath his father on his list.

"Hey Rory." Dean casually said looking Tristan up and down trying to remember.

"I'm hurt that you don't remember me bag-boy after all good memories we share." Rory noticed Tristan's tone dipping with sarcasm and laughed a little and felt Tristan lace his fingers with hers making her feel better.

"You and him are back together after everything he did to you?" Rory's head shot up the anger building inside of her.

"Who says you have any right to tell me who I should date? If I remember correctly you hurt me more than he did. He was there when you broke up with me because I couldn't tell you that I loved you. I'm surprised he's with me after all I that I put him through because of you. I was too stupid to realize that I loved him more than you then and I still don't know why I even had sex with you because I don't think I ever loved you." Rory spat and both Tristan and Dean were in shock. Tristan instantly smirked at Dean before turning towards Rory smiling genuinely at her.

"It was nice seeing Bag-boy but we've got to be going." Tristan yet again cocked his head and gave his legendary smirk before he and Rory set off towards the park in the center of town. "That was interesting." Tristan joked as Rory's eyes fluttered to the ground.

"I can't believe I did that. I didn't think I would ever say that to him." Tristan lifted Rory's chin with his finger causing her to look at him.

"Don't ever think that because of what happened between us years ago would affect us now. You didn't do anything to me all those years ago but give me something to work for; I worked hard to be someone who deserved to be with you. We were too young to realize the magnitude of how deep the waters were between us." He said as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Tristan?"

"Yes?"

"I love you." He smiled and kissed her as the people around them clapped.

"I love you too." He grabbed her hand and they continued their walk around town enjoying each other's company. "I hope you're having a great 2nd 21st birthday."

"It's the best birthday I've ever had."


	7. Chapter 7

To say that Rory's second birthday party was crazy would be an understatement. Tristan looked around at all the people crowding into the small house to celebrate Rory's 21st birthday. He smiled at all the people who cared about his Mary as he did. But the thought of having to go back to school in a little bit hit him like a ton of bricks. He just reconnected with her and now he has to leave her? That wasn't fair, but then again Life wasn't fair to him at all because if it was then he would have been with her from the get-go even if bag boy was in the picture.

He could always tell that she didn't really love him by the way her eyes didn't light up whenever Paris and he brought him up. And the night of the dance when Tristan was going to kick the shit out of Dean Rory looked more at Tristan than she did at her own boyfriend.

But what got Tristan the most was the fact that after he left she actually went back out with him after he married some other chick and had sex with him! He always thought well hoped that he would his Mary's first but you can't always get what you want, right? He finally set his drink down and made his way over to Rory who was chatting eagerly with her friend Lane that he couldn't remember meeting but knew that Rory had mentioned her.

"Hey can I borrow you for a second?" Rory excused herself and led Tristan out of the living room through the kitchen and out the door of the house. The cool March air hit them with a gust of wind making Rory shiver a little bit. "Here." He pulled his short sleeve button-up off and handed it to her leaving him in his short sleeve t-shirt.

"Thanks." She smiled and walked to the other end of the porch away from the prying eyes and whispers.

"Um…I wanted to give you your real present from me."

"You coming to Vegas was enough." He shook his head and handed her the long rectangular box. She opened it and smiled at the silver locket.

"Open the locket." She smiled again and slowly opened the locket gasping at the pictures in it. On one side was a picture of their first kiss all those years ago during the party where Summer broke his heart and she was getting over a broken heart. The other picture of was them at the club just a few days ago looking sweating and tightly pressed against each other.

"Oh Tristan its amazing!" He smiled and cupped her face with his hands. She looked up into his eyes and softly kissed him. "Help me put it on?" She turned and led the necklace out towards him. He fastened the clasp and Rory turned the silver locket catching a ray of light from the kitchen. He suddenly remembered where they were and led her back into the house.

Rory immediately ran off to find her mother making Tristan laugh at her retreating back. "Mom!" Lorelai Gilmore turned around and starred at her daughter. The twinkle in her eye was back after being gone for almost 5 years now.

"What my gorgeous daughter?"

"Look at what Tristan gave me!" Rory sounded like a 5 year old who some boy had just given his toy to. She studied the necklace and smiled at her daughter before scanning the room for Tristan's eyes. She looked at Tristan as his head fell and his eyes fell on the floor. Lorelai smiled knowing that they were going to make it after their one week in Vegas.

"Its beautiful honey."


	8. Chapter 8

Tristan sat and watched the hustle and bustle of New York City from his dorm window wishing he could go back to the one week of his life that he was with the one person who made his life complete.

That one week in Vegas was the best Spring Break that Tristan had ever had well after Military School when he would just spend it with the friends that stayed at school; he never went back to Hartford for fear of running into her. Rory was the one person besides his father that scared the hell out of him. Yet when Logan called him and told him that Rory was talking about a little spark of hope ignited in Tristan's heart and he knew that if he flew to Vegas that he could possibly rekindle what they once had.

Then the week of course flew by too fast for his liking. He was on cloud nine with her even before they got together. Logan still cracks jokes about them spending the whole week together. The nights they spent staying up all night talking about nothing special made Tristan fall even harder for his Mary. Ah Mary the nickname he had given her the first day he saw her at Chilton.

That first day he laid eyes on her he knew he was losing his heart to her. She just had that innocent look to her that you could trust her with your deepest secrets and know that she would keep them to herself unlike most people in Chilton. Of course she was immediately labeled the over achiever because everyone in Chilton had a label even Tristan. But unlike most people who worked somewhat hard for their labels Tristan's came easily. He was the playboy charmer who could woo any girl into hooking up with him. Therefore creating Tristan's Flavors of the Week, he couldn't be with the same girl for too long because attachment and commitment weren't his thing.

Until he and Summer reconnected after he came to NYU, she was attending some fashion college and they met at some party that Tristan barely remembered. Thus began the 2 year relationship and failed engagement between the Hartford Society Dream Couple. The off-spring of two of most powerful families in the Society was destined to be together or so they were told. The engagement worked until both summer and Tristan decided that they just weren't happy with each other anymore, all the pressure of getting married drove them apart. The spark was lost 2 weeks into the engagement driving both of them to return to their ways in high school. After being engaged six months Summer told her parents that Tristan cheated on her and Tristan told his parents that Summer cheated on him therefore making the families sympathetic towards their children. Tristan and summer shared a celebratory night of drinking and ending the night with someone else. They still remained friends and Tristan even attended Summer's wedding to their fellow Chilton classmate Dave.

The only one who had figured out the devious lie was Tristan's mother who thought it was funny when she overheard Tristan telling his number cousin and best friend Logan about it after Logan's sister Honor's wedding. Tristan and Logan shared everything with each other, the Summer thing and Logan's relationship with Rory who Logan didn't know was Tristan's Mary. When Logan told Tristan of the horrible split between him and his Ace Tristan finally told Logan that his Ace was Tristan's Mary. Logan merely laughed at his cousin as they shared a beer at some bar in New York City one weekend while Logan was on 'business' for his father.

Logan launched into the history of Rory that he knew including Dean's return into her life therefore making her Mary Magdalene which pissed Tristan off to no end. Because after everything that bag-boy put her through she gave him the biggest thing that any girl could give a guy and Tristan always thought that he would the one to be Rory's first. He also thought that he would be the only one but that was before he stupidly broke into the safe and was sent to hell.

It started raining as Tristan watched the people below scurry to find shelter from the downpour one of the things he loved about New York. He loved how when it down poured the city almost stops. The hustle and bustle dying down to a few brave souls traveling slowly as if enjoying the rain while it lasted.

Since that week that Tristan spent with Rory in Vegas waking up with her in his arms it had been hard for Tristan to sleep. His bed felt so empty at night and he would toss and turn desperately trying to recreate that feeling of having everything he wanted. For 5 years all he's wanted was her, to make her his for life and after hearing everything that had happened to her since he left her the feeling of longing to be hers for life faded a little before he was reunited with her in Vegas.

Now the feeling of longing burned with such intensity that it was hard to ignore. He felt all the pieces of the puzzle falling into place but the last big piece was falling slowly. After Rory's birthday last week Tristan knew that one week in Vegas can surely change your life this time for the better. Granted they had only been officially dating for a week and a half now but if their history it was hard not to fall in love right away with Rory Gilmore.

So last night when he was on the phone with Rory well past midnight he took the leap and told her that he loved her. She was silent for a mere 2 seconds before telling him that she loved him too. He let the breath go that he was holding and she said that, "it was about damn time." Which launched them into a fit of laughter that lasted at least 10 minutes after finally hanging up at 12:30 Tristan smiled the sound of Rory's laughter on his mind. He only wished that they could go back to that one week in Vegas.


	9. Chapter 9

Rory Gilmore sat in her dorm at Yale reading or trying to read for that matter. She couldn't seem to get her mind off of Tristan and what he was doing in New York. It seemed that her mind kept wondering to him. She couldn't concentrate on her work because something would remind her of that week in Vegas.

When they parted just 4 days ago she felt as if part of her was missing. Sure they called each other but that wasn't enough. She wanted him around her constantly like it was when she and Logan were together. She should've known that Logan and Tristan would related and boy was she glad they were. She stood up and grabbed her purse, she had to find Logan and thank him for her birthday. As she walked through Yale her mind yet again wonder to Tristan and what he was doing. She pulled her cell phone out and hit the speed dial and moments later Tristan answered.

"Hello?"

"Hello?" Tristan laughed at her mockery of the shadow game.

"What can I do for you?"

"Well I just wanted to call you and see what you're doing."

"I'm walking into my room."

"Really? Where were you?"

"American History."

"Sounds fun."

"Oh you know it is. So what are you doing?"

"I'm going to see Logan and thank him."

"Thank him?"

"Yes silly he is the one who brought you to Vegas and I feel that I at least owe him a thank you."

"That you do, so what are your plans for the weekend?"

"The usual."

"That helps." Rory laughed remembering that he didn't know the usual.

"Dinner with my grandparents then hanging out in Stars Hollow all weekend."

"So you won't be at the party Saturday night?"

"What party?"

"Your grandmother is throwing a party Saturday night for the DAR and my father is forcing me to go."

"I didn't know she was throwing a party."

"Well would you like to go with me?" Rory smiled as she walked into the newspaper office.

"I would love to go with you." She stopped when she saw Logan sitting at her desk. "Hold on while I kill Logan."

"Why would you kill Logan I thought you wanted to thank him?"

"I did until I saw him sitting in my desk playing with my stuff." Tristan laughed as Rory hit Logan till he got up.

"Ace! Stop you're hurting me." Tristan only laughed harder as Logan plead with Rory.

"Don't touch my stuff again Logan." She warned before remembering she was still on the phone. "Alright I'm back."

"I heard."

"So I just thought of something."

"What's that?"

"Why don't you join me for dinner with my grandparents tonight?"

"Are you sure about this?"

"Well only if you want too because afterwards we can hang out with my mom and Luke?"

"Alright I'll come with you if it means that much." Tristan sighed dramatically for effect. Rory only smiled brighter. "I'll meet you at your house at 5:45 alright?"

"Alright Tristan I love you."

"I love you too." They both hung up and Tristan started packing for the weekend. Rory put her phone in her bag before turning her attention back to Logan who had resumed his position in Rory's chair. She only smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck from behind.

"Thank you Logan."

"No problem Ace. You needed him to come back didn't you?" Rory blushed and nodded her head. "I'm glad that he got smart and broke off his engagement with Summer I couldn't stand her high pitched voice." Rory laughed as she remembered that Tristan was engaged pervious to them getting together.

"I couldn't believe that they actually got back together."

"What are you talking about?" Rory giggled a bit and sat down on the window sill across from Logan.

"I went to this party after Dean and I broke up the first time ya know? And Tristan was there with Summer and they got into a fight and he was crushed. I mean he was sitting in a room at the piano just playing random notes. Then when I went in there to talk to him he didn't want to talk about it so I talked about a biology test we had taken. Then I sat down we kissed and I ran out of the room crying."

"You cried!" Logan exclaimed laughing harder than before and doubled over.

"Yes I cried alright, that's in the past. Look I can show you the picture." She pulled the locket out from under her shirt and showed Logan. Logan studied the picture and could see the love in her eyes.

"When do you fall in love with him?"

"I think it was half-way through my first year at Chilton about the time our playful banter became flirtatious." Rory looked off into the distant remembering the good times before Tristan left. Logan just watched with amusement.

"Well I can see he makes you happy and I hope things work out for the best."

"Thanks Logan." Rory gave him another hug before getting the stuff she came for.

"I take it you're going with Tristan to the party tomorrow?"

"Yes I am, will we see you there?"

"You better I'll die if I don't have somebody to talk to." Rory laughed on her way back to her room. She had to get her stuff ready for her weekend with Tristan. 'Everything's going to be fine.' She thought to herself as she left Yale on her way back to Hartford.


	10. Chapter 10

Rory looked at her reflection in the mirror. She wanted to look perfect for tonight, it was the first time she was going to see Tristan in over a week, a long week at that. She wasn't satisfied with her latest outfit choice so she went shifting through her clothes when her eyes landed on the perfect black dress. She slipped it on and smiled, 'It's perfect,' she thought to herself as she left the bathroom.

Tristan drove into the small town of Stars Hollow a wave of happiness hitting him. His fingers itched to tough Rory, his lips begged to kiss her, his whole body ached to see her. He missed her so much; he couldn't get to her house fast enough. When he got there he flew out of the car and up the steps wrapping his arms around her. He felt her smile against her chest and his heart melted. He knew he was pathetic it was like he had been away for years instead of 5 days. He pulled away from her and looked at her, she was still as perfect as when he left her, still as stunning as the day he met her.

They just starred at each other too absorbed in each other to notice anything, it was as if the world stopped. "You guys ready to go?" Lorelai called from the kitchen a half eaten cookie in her hand, Rory nodded her head not breaking her eye contact with Tristan for fear that if she did he would disappear. "Well I'm riding with Luke so you guys can leave early if you want." Lorelai smiled at them as she stuffed the rest of her cookie in her mouth and walked to her jeep. Tristan and Rory left moments beaming from ear to ear.

"So how was your week?"

"With finals week vastly approaching I have no time for anything but studying and I can already feel the stress taking over my body."

"I'm sure you'll do fine Mary." She giggled when he called her Mary, he hadn't called her that in awhile and it made her smile even wider when he called her that. The silence that had fallen as Rory's giggling died down was both comforting and nerve racking to them, Tristan was lost in his own thoughts as his conversation with his father earlier in the day replayed in his mind. His father had asked him to help out with the family business and continue going to school and Tristan had told him that he would think about it. He knew that he could juggle school and working with his father but he didn't know if Rory would be okay with him having little to almost no time for her. Could they handle not seeing each other for weeks maybe months on end? They barely made it a week without going crazy and the thought of losing her scared him. He lost her once and that was the biggest mistake of his life and he regretted it everyday. He wasn't going to let her slip through his fingers again this time. He sighed not knowing the right decision. The week they spent in Vegas was the best week of his life and he wanted every week to be like that.

Rory watched as they drove past Chilton a flood of memories hitting her full force. She remembered how awful Chilton became after Tristan had left, she had no one to protect her from the wrath of Paris or from the guys hitting on her or looking at her like a piece of meat on display theirs for the taking. She missed their flirtatious banter in the halls, the way he went out of his way to walk her to class, or wait by her locker. She felt wanted, desired even when he around. He made her feel something that Dean could never make her feel. But now he was back in her life and she'd be damned if she let him go again, she couldn't let him go there was too much at stake this time around.

Tristan looked at her as they pulled into the doorway, he shut the car off and turned towards him. "I love you." She turned away from the window a smile so big it reached past her sparkling eyes.

"I love you too." It didn't matter what was going on those 3 little words always made his day and he knew that he could tell her anything. So he decided to talk to her about his father's proposition after dinner. That's if dinner didn't ruin his plan.

A/N: A little cliffhanger for the next chapter and I'm so sorry that I took so long to update.


	11. Chapter 11

Tristan sat in the dark library his mind racing; he didn't think he could tell Rory about his father asking him to help out. He couldn't handle losing her and that was inevitable with him working and going to school and not having any time for her. He put his head in his hands rubbing his head hoping for the solution to his problem just popping up in his head.

Rory searched the whole house looking for Tristan; it wasn't like him to just disappear. She was worried that something was up that Tristan wasn't telling her. She finally gave up and rejoined the party. She looked around the party one more time before finding Logan. "Logan have you seen Tristan?"

"Um….I think he's in the library not sure." She nodded and went off towards the library. Slowly she opened the door and Tristan's head shot up; she could tell he had a lot on his mind, 'so that's what's wrong.' She said to herself as she walked over to where he was.

"What are you doing in here?" She asked sitting down next to him on the small couch.

"I came in here to think." He replied turning his head to the side avoiding her eyes, he couldn't look at her right now.

"Tristan what's wrong?" She asked her voice low and raw full of so many emotions. She kept thinking that he was going to break up with her because he met someone better than her.

"I just have a lot of my mind, that's all. I actually have to tell you something." He turned and looked her straight in the eye. "My father offered me a position in the company to work after classes and stuff."

"Tris that's great!" She exclaimed throwing her arms around his neck enveloping him in a hug which he returned for a moment before pulling back to look at her.

"There's more." He took a deep breath looking down at his hands that were clutching onto Rory's. "We won't be able to see each other as much because of the business trips and all the stuff I'll have to do for school."

"So you want to break up?" She asked tears welling up in her eyes; she could feel her heart breaking.

"No!" He exclaimed looking at her watery eyes and wiping away the tears that had already started to fall. "I don't want to lose you ever again, I'm just telling you that it's gonna be hard if I accept the position that is."

"What do you mean by it's gonna be hard?" She was confused as to if they were breaking up or just taking a break.

"I'm saying that we might not get to see each other as often until summer because I'll be busy with work and school."

"But it's not like we're never gonna see each other again right?" She asked her eyes still watery but she wasn't going to cry in front of him. She wasn't even sure if she had a real reason to cry.

"I'll make time for you, no matter what. I love you too much to never see you again."

"I love you too." He put his hand on her cheek wiping away the tears that were still falling. He didn't know if she was happy or sad and he wasn't about to ask because Rory never told anyone but her mother what she was thinking. They sat in silence for a few moments before Logan appeared in the doorway with a very unhappy looking Finn.

"Are you two love birds done in here?" Tristan stood and nodded turning to help Rory up. "Alright we want to get out of here and wondering if you wanted to go with?" Tristan looked at Rory who motioned for him to go with him.

"You sure you don't want to come?"

"I'm positive I'm just gonna ride home with my mom and I'll talk to you later." She kissed him and exited the room before Tristan could see the sadness in her eyes. Logan looked between Tristan and Rory's retreating back confused.

"What's going on with you and Ace?"

"I don't know I thought everything was okay but now I'm not too sure."

"Well you can talk to her tomorrow first we have to get Finn out of here before he loses it completely." Tristan nodded and they walked with Finn out of the house but Tristan took one last look at Rory who was trying with all her might not to turn around and run after Tristan.

That night Rory sat in her bedroom crying for absolutely no reason that made sense in her head. "What's wrong with me?" She asked Lorelai as she rubbed Rory's back.

"I don't know kiddo, I really don't know." She sat with Rory until she had drifted off to sleep before going to her own room and going to bed. Rory woke up in the middle night and made her way out to the kitchen to find something to eat. She sat down in the living room watching some infomercial when someone knocked gently on the door. She got up and slowly made her way to the door opening it a crack.

"Tristan what are you doing here in the middle of night?" She whispered opening the door fully.

"Marry Me."

"Are you drunk?"

"No Rory I'm completely sober and I don't want to spend another minute away from you. So come with me and let's get married." She just stood in shock not knowing how to answer that.

Author's note: So will they get married? Stay Tuned for the next chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

"Tristan what are you doing here in the middle of night?" She whispered opening the door fully.

"Marry Me."

"Are you drunk?"

"No Rory I'm completely sober and I don't want to spend another minute away from you. So come with me and let's get married." She just stood in shock not knowing how to answer that.

Tristan stood in front of her as she contemplated her answer, yes she wanted to marry him but did she really want to do on the spur on the moment? She continued to stand there a shocked look on her face. Memories came flooding back to her: their reuniting at her birthday party in Vegas, Logan and Steph getting them together, their first kiss, the first time they had sex in the hotel room, her Stars Hollow birthday party, the week they spent apart that was pure torture, and now this.

She lifted her head and looked deep in his eyes. "Rory say something, anything." Tristan pleaded with her grabbing both of her hands in his own. She looked at him and back into the dark house before finally making up her mind.

"Yes." He looked at her doing a double take to make sure he heard her right. He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her off the ground.

"Let's go right now."

"Let me get some clothes on." He nodded and she rushed into her room looking for jeans and a shirt. After she was dressed she grabbed her phone and ran out to Tristan's car. They were really doing it; they were getting married without telling any of their families. She hoped that her mom wouldn't be mad at her but she had to do this for her. "Where are we going?"

"Anywhere you wanna go, Las Vegas, Atlantic City, New York City, anywhere!" He exclaimed throwing his hand out the window and in the air. She smiled and turned towards the window watching the trees whirl past them. She never knew that doing something so spur of the moment would feel so great. "So where would do you want to tie the knot?" He asked as they approached the entrance ramp to the freeway

"Surprise me." He nodded his head and soon they were driving toward the city that never sleeps. Tristan breathed a sigh of relief as they neared the city. He was so happy that for once Rory was doing something on the spur of the moment.

"I love you." He whispered catching Rory off guard and pulling her attention away from the window. She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I love you too." She lifted her head off his shoulder and kissed him. "I can't believe we're doing this."

"I can't either, I thought you were going to tell me to go home and sober up."

"Why not do something for us for once instead of doing things for everybody else. I mean sure people are going to be mad but this is what we want."

"I love this new side of you." He whispered his voice husky and deep making her shiver from his breath on her ear as they stopped for gas.

2 hours later Tristan pulled off the freeway and drove into Time Square the lights still glowing at 4 in the morning while Rory slept in the passenger seat. He stopped at a red light and watched her sleep with a smile on her face. He pulled over in front of the Crowne Plaza knowing that his father always had a suite and wouldn't mind Tristan using it. He gently shook Rory awake before the valet drove off with her still in the car and they made their way into the hotel. He knew that since they were in the city they would have to wait till later in the morning to get married so he checked them in and he guided Rory upstairs to get some sleep.

Tristan just watched her sleep since he was too excited to sleep, he was finally gonna get the woman of his dreams and she was going to be his. When Rory finally woke up Tristan was standing on the balcony with a steaming cup of coffee in his hands. "Good morning." He whispered knowing that she wasn't fully awake until she had her cup of coffee so he handed her his which she sipped wanting it to last.

"Good morning." She set her cup on the railing and leaned into Tristan's open arms letting herself relax in his touch. She always felt so safe in his arms and couldn't wait to be with him for the rest of her life.

"Are you sure you still wanna marry me?" He asked scared that she might have changed her mind. She looked up at him and shook her head no.

"I'm sure." He nodded and gently kissed her temple. "What's for breakfast?" She asked as her stomach grumbled.

"Room service will be here shortly."

"You take such good care of me." She whispered against his shoulder as they watched the busy street below them.

"I take care of you because I love you." She laughed pulling away from him and going back into the room. "After breakfast if you want we can go get you a dress before we get married." She nodded and fell back on the bed.

"I'm so excited!" She exclaimed throwing her feet into the air and kicking them crazily. Tristan just laughed and went to get the door letting in the room service. He handed the guy a 20 and guided the cart the rest of the way towards his soon to be wife. She jumped off of the bed and rushed towards the cart since she hadn't eaten since lunch the day before and soon was digging into the eggs and mountains of pancakes.

After they had finished breakfast and Rory had showered Tristan realized that she couldn't get married in her jeans and t-shirt. She would hate him for the rest of their lives together if he let her do that. "What time are we going?" She asked coming up behind him on the bed and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I thought that maybe we would go shopping so you could find a dress to wear and then go." She nodded a huge smile on her face, she didn't know how to approach Tristan about getting something else to wear to their wedding today because jeans and a old t-shirt just wouldn't work for her not today, it reminded her of the Roseanne episode where Becky and Mark ran off to get married and she was in just a t-shirt and a ratty old jeans.

As they made their way through the buys streets of New York Rory's mind raced with anticipation and Tristan's heart raced. He couldn't wait until she was his for the rest of their lives. He had been dreaming about this day since he laid eyes on her back in Chilton. He couldn't remember how many times during military school that he vowed to find her and make up for all the time they had lost and when Logan called him out of the blue he couldn't believe that she actually wanted to see him again, he was expecting her to never want to lay eyes on his him ever again. But now here they were about to tie the knot.

Rory stopped dead in her tracks when her eyes fell on the beautiful cocktail dress that hung in the window of a shop and Tristan was pulled back to where Rory was standing and admiring the dress seeing that his hand was holding onto to hers. He looked at the dress and smiled pulling Rory into the store and asking the sales lady to help Rory while he just sat back and watched. He looked at his watch and smiled in excitement since it way almost 9 o'clock and they could go see the justice of the peace and become married. After Rory had purchased her dress she and Tristan quickly made their way up town to the Justice of the Peace's office and soon they were standing in front of the guy waiting to be married. It was at this moment that Tristan realized that in their hurry he had forgotten to get her the ring he saw in Tiffany's and smacked his head in the middle of the ceremony, but thankfully he had an extra silver ring she could wear until he bought her the one she deserved.

"Do you Tristan Gabriel (I have no idea what his middle name is, so I'm giving him one) Dugrey take Lorelai Leigh Gilmore to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Tristan turned away from the Justice and towards Rory a smile plastered across his face.

"I do." She smiled and turned to the Justice that was looking at her with a small smile on his face. She realized that he must do this all day and that he must being thinking how long they were going to last but she knew that they were going to last a long time.

"Do you Lorelai Leigh Gilmore take Tristan Gabriel Dugrey to be your lawfully wedded husband?" She nodded her head but blushed in embarrassment.

"I do."

"Well then I pronounce you husband and wife." He turned towards Tristan who was growing impatience. "You may now kiss your bride." Tristan took the step towards Rory and pulled her to him gently yet passionately kissing her. He pulled away and rested his forehead against hers their smiles identical as they left the Justice standing there.

"We did it!" She exclaimed after they left the office and were out on the street. She kissed Tristan again and they stood there too wrapped up in their own little world to notice the world around them. Finally pulling away to get air Tristan pulled her towards the car. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." He merely replied starting the car and pulling into the busy New York traffic and heading towards Tiffany's. He looked down at her hand and saw his ring on her thumb since it was so big. When they reached Tiffany's Rory looked almost confused but he didn't give her any time to ask questions before they were in the store and standing in front of the rings. Rory just looked at all the shiny rings not knowing what they were doing here. "Pick whatever one you want." She looked at him disbelief written all over her face but he just nodded his head and she turned her attention back to the rings in front of her.

It was almost an hour later before Rory picked out the ring she wanted and they were walking out of the store with Tristan's silver ring placed on his ring finger. The drive back to the hotel was mostly silence while the events of the past 2 hours played over in their heads. "Do you regret it?" She whispered as the elevator doors closed and they were alone.

He turned toward her gently cornering her against the wall noting that the doors would be opening soon. "Not one second of it Mrs. Dugrey." She smiled and threw her arms around him as the doors opened and he lifted her up and carried her back to their room. He managed to get the door open and was carrying her into the room. He quickly shut the door and they spent the rest of their first night as man and wife not caring about the world outside of their hotel room while Rory's phone vibrated across the room with the words "Mom" flashing across the screen.

A/N: There you go the longest chapter so far and I enjoyed writing every word of it. But if you want to see a picture of Rory's dress or ring just message me or email me and I'll send you the link. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I don't own Roseanne, Gilmore Girls, or any of the characters just the plot line.


	13. Chapter 13

Rory smiled as she lay with Tristan watching the sunrise. She looked at him and couldn't help but see how cute he looked when he was sleeping, the way his smile grew every so often and the way the sun hit his features made Rory's heart melt. She was distracted by the glimmer of the diamond on her ring finger. She smiled again and lifted her hand from Tristan's chest to look at her wedding ring.

The events of the previous day played over in her head and it seemed like yesterday had happened forever ago. It felt as she and Tristan had been together longer than they had actually been together. She never thought in a million years before she and Tristan reconnected in Vegas that she would ever marry him not after what had happened in high school but he had changed so much for the better that she couldn't help but fall for him.

Her stomached grumbled and Tristan lazily opened one eye looking at her silently telling her to order room service. She just laughed pushing his chest lightly before sitting up and ordering enough food for an entire army. Tristan went back to sleep not wanting his dream to end. He was having a dream about Rory and him getting married and he thought that if he woke up it would all be a dream and Rory wouldn't be with him forever.

Rory got up throwing in Tristan's shirt and walking over to her bag and her blinking cell phone. Not thinking Rory flipped her phone open and dialed her voicemail. "Hey Rory, it's Logan wondering if you and Tristan were doing better. He left us in kind of a hurry last night and we just wanted to make sure that both of you were okay. Call me when you get back to school." She smiled at Logan's caring about her after all the stuff that's gone on. "Hey Kiddo, it's mom. I just went into your room and you weren't there and I just wondered if you were with Tristan, so if you are I hope you guys are working things out. I'll talk to you later, love you." Rory's smile fell from her face faster than she could blink. In the all the madness she didn't think to tell her mom of what was going on or that she and Tristan had decided to get married. She sank into the chair next to her as her mind reeled with how her mom was going to take the news of her shotgun wedding.

Tristan woke up and looked around the room. His eyes landed on Rory and he smiled but as his eyes focused on her more his smile fell. Something was wrong and Tristan knew that it had something to do with Lorelai. He got up and threw his boxers on as he made his way over to her. He knelt on the ground in front of her trying to figure out what was wrong. Finally after not being able to nonverbally find out what was wrong he ventured to ask. "Ror, what's wrong?"

"She's going to flip out. She's going to hate me for the rest of my life. She'll never want to see me again."

"Rory you have to tell me what's going on." She looked up finally registering that he was talking to her.

"My mom's gonna flip out when she finds out that we just got married."

"Maybe she'll understand, I mean she grew up in society. It may take time for her to get used to it but she won't disown you."

"She's my best friend Tristan. She's gonna be furious that we took off in the middle of the night and just got married without thinking it through." Tristan fell back on his heels, her words almost slapping him in the face. 'Without thinking it through?' He thought to himself as he sat there. 'That means that she thinks this is a mistake.' He shook his head and got up ignoring her calls after him. He grabbed his pants and kept shaking his head. 'If she lied about that then what else did she lie about?' He thought to himself as he threw on his undershirt and decided to leave the room. He needed time to think about what she had said to him.

Rory watched him leave wanting to explain what she meant. She knew that he was probably thinking that she thinks they made a mistake but she was happier than ever when she was with him. She brushed away the tears that were starting to fall before running out after him and catching him right before he got in the elevator. "Tristan!" She called after him running towards him in just his shirt. He turned slowly and looked at her well through her. "You can't just walk out on me. I didn't mean what I said."

"And that was what?"

"That we didn't think this through. I don't regret anything that has happened in the past couple of months. I want to be with you, I'm just scared that my mom's gonna be really mad."

"You shouldn't be scared. If you wanted it you're mom should see that and agree."

"I don't know."

"Do you wanna go talk to her?"

"After breakfast." He nodded and he pulled her towards him gently kissing her temple.

"We're in this together."

"I know." She wrapped her arm around his waist and they silently walked back to the room, the reality of what they had done slowly coming into view. He knew that telling Lorelai would be the easiest out of everyone that was bound to find out. His parents would be pissed that he just ran off and got married and his dad would be the most pissed when he found out that he wasn't going to work all the time. He didn't want pleasing his dad to come before his wife. His wife, Rory was his wife, all his dreams were coming true. He smiled as he watched her eat her waffles a small on her face. "I love you." He whispered grabbing her attention her hand midair with a waffle dangling on her fork. She smiled tilting her head and swallowing the food in her mouth before answering him.

"I love you too." They finished breakfast and decided that they should start their day before they lost all nerve to do it at all. They even contemplated not even telling their parents for awhile but then Tristan reminded Rory that she couldn't keep that kind of secret especially from Logan, Finn, and Paris. Paris would find out right away and hold it over Rory's head until she spilled it to everyone. Tristan couldn't keep it a secret either because he had to tell his best friend that he had married the girl of his dreams.

The car ride to Stars Hollow was filled with an odd silence that neither dared to break. The butterflies in Rory's stomach were growing and making her want to vomit and the fear of what Tristan's dad was going to do when he heard everything Tristan had to tell him was terrifying. He pulled into Rory's driveway and slowly both got out of the car. She came around and he grabbed her hand as they starred at the house in front of them. Tristan grew nervous for some reason and neither had the courage to move. They had to get it over with but neither could will their legs to move. Tristan turned towards Rory and they shared a kiss to give each other courage. They managed to make it the door but Rory couldn't bring herself to open it. She wasn't ready to face her mom. So they stood there until the door flung open. "Rory! You're home!"

"Mom we have to talk." Rory spoke softly and Tristan squeezed her hand.

"What's wrong?"

"We um………" Rory started and trailed off afraid to tell her mom.

"We got married."


	14. Chapter 14

"We got married." Tristan stated waiting for her to throw something at him. Lorelai just stood there fully comprehended what Tristan had just told her. Rory was near tears afraid of what her mother was going to say.

"This is payback for not bringing you to my wedding?" Lorelai joked breaking the tension between that had filled the room.

"Yeah I guess it kinda is." Rory joked remembering when Lorelai had come home from a weekend with Luke and announced that they had gone to Vegas and gotten married. "But we didn't get married in Vegas."

"Are you happy?" Lorelai asked seeming to forget that Tristan was standing in room and anxiously waiting for Rory's reply. Rory just nodded and put her arm around Tristan's waist laying her head on his shoulder. Lorelai looked up at Tristan and motioned for him and him only to follow her.

"I'll be right back." Rory nodded and went into the living room while Tristan followed Lorelai out to the back porch. He shut the door behind him but kept his hand on the doorknob just in case he needed a quick escape. "You wanted to talk?"

"Yes I want to know exactly how you plan to take care of my daughter now that she is your wife?"

"Simple, I plan to give her anything she wants. Of course it will be a little rocky until we get up and running with everything but she will not get anything short of what she deserves. I know that maybe we should've waited but think about all the money we saved on not having a big wedding? I know that I should've had you there but it was something that Rory and I had to do."

"Yes I'm a little upset that I wasn't there but she's happy and that's all that matters. And since you didn't let me have any fun planning a wedding you have to let me throw you guys a reception of sorts."

"Alright."

"And everyone will be there."

"Define everyone?"

"Her grandparents, your grandparents, me, Luke, your parents, and all my other friends I have to show off my hot son-in-law." Tristan laughed and nodded his head.

"Alright Lorelai you can plan your little party."

"I was going to do it either way because Rory would side with me she likes me better."

"Um…I would beg to differ. She did marry me."

"I did give birth to her."

"So that doesn't trump me."

"Bible boy you have a lot to learn." She joked walking back into the house telling Rory of her plan for the party. Tristan just shook his head and ran into Luke.

"You hurt her you die." Tristan nodded and followed Luke back into the living room where Rory was gushing to Lorelai all about everything that had gone on the past 2 days. Tristan just smiled and leaned against the wall waiting till she was done to remind her that they still had to go speak to his family and then her grandparents. She looked up at him from her seat across the room and smiled, he couldn't help but smile. He smiled even though their own world was about to be turned upside down but looking at how happy she was he couldn't help but feel like he was 16 again seeing her the first time. He motioned to the door and his wrist where his Rolex sat and she nodded her head.

Moments later they were heading out of Stars Hollow and heading towards Hell. Tristan didn't know how his parents were going to react and quite frankly if he had his way he wouldn't be there when they found out. He knew his father was going to be livid at first at his decision to have a shotgun wedding but once he found out he was a Gilmore he would be pleased. But that would only last momentarily because Tristan was also dropping the bomb that he wouldn't be helping out at the company until he graduated. Graduation, that word met the end of the easy life and the beginning of hard work and long hours at the office.

"Wow." He muttered forgetting for a moment that Rory was sitting next to him.

"What?" He jumped a little at the sound of her voice and turned to look at her while they sat at a red light.

"Graduation is vastly approaching."

"You're graduating in 2 months." He nodded his head slowly coming to realize the little fact that he had completely forgotten since spring break. "Have you thought about what you're going to do?"

"To be honest not really, I thought I would just go work for my father to make him happy but now I want to spend time with you." He smiled at her and she in blushed her cheeks growing redder with each passing second. "Ya know your mom took the news better than I thought she would." Tristan thought aloud as they pulled off the highway and headed towards Tristan's house.

"I thought she was going to flip out not crack a joke."

"Did she really get married without you?"

"Yeah, she and Luke were going to spend the weekend away from Stars Hollow and my grandma and somehow they ended up going to Vegas and getting married."

"Weren't you upset?"

"No, I saw how happy she was without having the big society wedding that I was fine with it."

"I guess you and your mom are closer than I thought." Rory looked at Tristan for a moment then giggled a little bit.

"Yeah I guess we are." They pulled into the driveway and Rory didn't recognize the house. "Tris, you do know that this isn't your house right? Otherwise I think you and I have to talk."

"Ha ha Mrs. Dugrey you're a funny one. Yes I know this isn't my house this is my grandparent's house. I thought we could tell them first since they'll probably be the easiest. At least I hope they are." Tristan muttered under his breath as they made their way up the walk. Rory grabbed his head and gave it a reassuring squeeze. He gave her a squeeze back and rang the doorbell.

"Tristan!" His grandma exclaimed enveloping him in a bone crushing hug. "What are you doing here?!" She exclaimed in his ear causing him to wince a little bit, he loved his grandma but sometimes she was too much to handle.

"Is grandpa here?"

"Yes he's in the study, why?"

"We kinda have something to tell you." Tristan softly replied trying not to lose his nerve completely. 'You can do this.' He repeated over and over in his head while Rory just tried not to laugh. She had never seen Tristan so nervous and it was kinda cute. 'Focus Gilmore. Wait I'm a Dugrey now.' She thought to herself smiling at her mistake, it was going to take some getting used to but it had a nice ring to it.

"Janlen look who's here to see us?" Elizabeth, his grandma called as they entered the study.

"Tristan it's a pleasure to see you and you must be Rory Gilmore?" He inquired looking at Rory who just nodded her head suddenly feeling nervous. "So to what do we owe this visit?"

"We actually have some news to run by you before we go and visit mom and dad."

"What's wrong?" Elizabeth asked suddenly panicking that something horrible had happened.

"We got married." Elizabeth fell back against the couch shocked, while Janlen just smiled and shook his head.

"Why are you smiling?" She asked wondering how he wasn't shocked.

"Because my dear sweet wife, I already knew about it."

"You knew? How did you know?"

"I got the bill from the hotel for the month and when I called the hotel to verify some of the things on the bill they told me that my grandson had shown up with his bride."

"What? How does that happen?"

"Someone has to pay for the Champagne Tristan and to be honest I think it was a splendid thing that you two got married."

"Let me guess because she's a Gilmore and I'm a Dugrey so of course we would make the perfect couple. I think that's really messed up to think that's the only reason that we got married. I mean there are other reasons to get married besides the damn society." Tristan stood up furious with his grandpa, his friend for thinking that Tristan would actually stoop to the level of his father and pull a stunt like that.

"Tristan sit down." His grandpa reasoned standing up as well and they seemed to be starring each other down. "Sit down and let me finish." Tristan shook his head knowing that he wasn't going to win and sat down. "I didn't mean that you only married her because as you put it, 'the damn society.' I would never expect you to stoop to the level of your father and I know for a fact that you married this lovely lady sitting next to you because you love her. So naturally it's a wonderful thing, you deserve to be happy with the person that you're going to spend the rest of your life with like I am." He turned towards Elizabeth and squeezed her hand. "Now I think that we should call your parents over here because I feel like we should be there when you tell your father the news about your marriage and your job."

"My job?"

"Oh Janlen you didn't tell him?"

"Tell me what?" Tristan asked curious and still a little upset that his grandpa was keeping something from him.

"You might as well just tell him now before his father gets here."

"I guess you're right Lizzy. Tristan you're graduating from NYU a year before we all thought you would and we're beyond proud of you so in turn I thought that I could offer you a position in the new company."

"New company?" Tristan asked shocked that his grandpa had kept a secret from him.

"Yes they new company we're starting."

"What kind of company?" Rory asked knowing that Tristan was still trying to wrap his mind around all the new information.

"Well I've always had this need to start my own company and since it's been doing so well I was wondering if you would like to help me?" Elizabeth asked looking like a child on Christmas morning about to tear into their presents.

"What would I possibly do at said company?" Tristan asked sounding so serious and so unlike the Tristan Rory knew.

"You would be my business manager, it would be a lot easier then working for your father because it's just a small furniture business that seems to be doing quite well. I could really use the help." Tristan looked at Rory unsure of what to do.

"Could you excuse us for a moment?" The older Dugreys nodded and Tristan led Rory out of the room and into the hallway. "So?"

"So what? I don't know what you're asking me Tristan?"

"Do you think it sounds like a good idea?"

"Of course I think it's a good idea but do you want to work with your grandma more than your dad?"

"All my life it's been set out for me in advance that I was going to work for him after college and then eventually take over the business oh and throw in some trophy wife and there's my life for you but now it's different. You're not a trophy wife and I don't think I could handle being from you all the time and basically living in the office. So I think I'm gonna take the job." Rory smiled and wrapped her arms around him giving him a passionate kiss.

"Whatever you want to do I'll support you."

"And that's why I love you."

"Well that's not the only reason I hope." He shook his head no and kissed her before going back into the room giving his grandma the good news.

"This is going to be great Tristan!" She exclaimed enveloping him in another hug which he readily returned. "Now the fun can begin." She muttered to Rory as they made their way into the living room since Tristan's mom and dad had arrived. Rory just shook her head and took her seat next to Tristan.

"So what's so urgent that we had to rush over here?" Dennis Dugrey asked making Tristan feel like he was 2 feet tall.

"Well Dennis, it seems like Tristan has some news to share with the family." Elizabeth started giving Tristan a reassuring smile which Tristan took as his cue to spill his guts to his father. It made Tristan smile bitterly that this was the first time that he and his father would actually be having a conversation about something else then his position at the company.

"Mom, dad I would like you to meet Rory Dugrey, my wife." He smiled when he said her name because it was first time that he had actually referred to her as his wife. It still hadn't set in that they were actually married.

"WHAT?!" His father exclaimed standing up furiously almost breathing fire.

"You heard me." Tristan stated calmly not wanting to lose his cool in front of Rory she was never going to see that side of Tristan.

"You got married?! How could you do that?! Do you even know this girl? How do you know that she's not just marrying for your money?!" He exclaimed the daggers flying from his eyes towards Tristan.

"Yes I got married. It wasn't that hard to do we just went to New York stood in front of a guy and wham bam thank you ma'am we were married. And how dare you ask if I know her, I love her and she's not in it for the money. Do you even care how wonderful she is? Why is it that I do something I want and it's the end of the world?"

"How do you know that she loves you? I mean you just met this girl and you're already throwing everything away that you've worked so hard so, everything you've been dreaming about?"

"Mr. Dugrey how dare you say that I don't love your son!" Rory exclaimed standing up and shooting her own daggers at him. "I'm not some dumb bimbo that's with Tristan so I can sit around and get pampered all day. I worked hard to graduate Chilton at the top of my class and even harder to get into Yale. Of course Richard and Emily have been there to help but just because I have the Gilmore name doesn't mean that I've had everything handed to me on a silver platter. So how dare you come here and attack your son and me when it seems that you don't even know either one of us." She finished and sat down feeling a sudden headache coming on. Tristan grabbed her hand and gave it a small squeeze.

"Rory honey would you like something to drink?" Elizabeth asked a huge smile on her face. She liked Rory because she stood up to Dennis, she knew that Rory was a good match for Tristan. Rory looked up and nodded her head following Elizabeth out of the room and into the kitchen. Now that Rory was gone Tristan felt his anger reach it's boiling point.

"That was uncalled for, you leave her out of this. You're just pissed that I'm not following the plan that you set me the minute I came out of the womb. Well guess what dad, I will not be joining the company after graduation."

"Oh do tell what you will doing after college, getting your wife pregnant and leaving her some bimbo that comes along? Doing some meaningless job in rebellion from your privileged life? Please enlighten me on what your plans are?" Tristan prepared to stand up and give his dad hell but Janlen stopped him and stood up.

"Tristan will be helping your mother out at the company since it will be a better match for him then working at the company."

"What?"

"Don't what me, you heard me. Now I think you need to go home and calm down because I will not have you screaming at your son in my house. Katherine it was a pleasure seeing you." She gave Tristan's mom a hug and led Dennis out of the room.

"Tristan sweetie, I have one question for you." Tristan looked at his mom and felt the anger slowly fading away and he shook his head for her to continue.

"Are you happy?"

"Yes mom I'm beyond happy."

"Rory seems to be the perfect match for you and I know that you two will make it."

"Thanks mom." He stood and hugged her leading her out to the front door. "I love you."

"I love you too Tristan." He watched her get in the car before closing the door and heading off to find Rory. He found her sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee with his grandma and he coughed to make his presence known.

"Oh that's my cue, Rory I'm really happy for you and Tristan."

"Thank you Elizabeth." They shared a hug before she departed leaving Tristan and Rory alone.

"How's your headache?"

"It's a little bit better. Tristan I'm sorry that I blew up at your father it was immature and stupid…." Tristan gently placed his finger on her lips silencing her.

"What you did back there was amazing. I've never seen you so fired up and you are the first person to actually stand up to him, you truly are my hero." She looked up at him and he just nodded his head gently giving her a kiss before pulling away and resting his forehead against her. "And I have to admit that it kinda turned me on to see you so pissed off and frustrated." She smiled and kissed him again knowing that the worst of it was over. She knew her grandparents would be thrilled that she had married someone like Tristan. All they had to do was make it through the next couple of months.

A/N: So I know that Lorelai's reaction was kinda OOC but it worked like that because the blow up with Tristan's dad had to be the best part so I had to have Lorelai accept them. I hope you enjoyed it and R&R!


	15. Chapter 15

Rory sat in her dorm looking out the window starring absentmindedly at the couples walking and laughing. It made her feel a little jealous seeing all the couples on campus because she couldn't do that not with Tristan off in New York doing his college thing. She was now regretting taking that year off last year because then she would be graduating with her friends not watching them graduate without her. Sighing she placed the book in her hand on the desk knowing that she was going to get nothing done not with her mind being everywhere but on studying.

She stood and walked out of the room and out of her dorm completely needed some fresh air after spending the past 2 days studying and gearing up for finals. She pulled her cell phone out of her back pocket and decided to call her mom and ask about the party that was happening in 2 weeks after both Rory and Tristan has finished their finals and after graduation. Rory smiled upon thinking about Tristan, they had been married for 2 weeks and it was slowly setting in.

"Hello Mrs. Dugrey how can I help you?" Rory smiled such a huge smile that she wouldn't be surprised if people looked at her funny.

"I was bored and wanted to see how everything was going?"

"Everything is going fine; shouldn't you be studying for your last finals?"

"I've been studying too much; I needed some fresh air and fresh coffee."

"Ah so the party is going to be fantastic. We're having it at the Inn to fit everyone that's RSVP'd that they're coming. It's going to be so much fun!" Lorelai screeched into the phone making Rory pull the phone away from her ear to save her ear drum. She laughed at her mom's excitement and decided that she was going to finish study and then go take her final. She couldn't believe that she only had one more final before the year was over and her friends would be graduating. Logan would be taking a position at his family's company, Colin would be going to law school here at Yale, Steph would be going with Logan to work with him since they had started dating a little bit after they came back from Vegas, and Paris had decided to go to Medical School.

"Alright mom I'll let you get back to your planning."

"Alright kiddo, I love you. Good luck on your final!" She exclaimed before hanging up the phone and Rory slowly made her way back to her now empty dorm. She went back into her room and sat down trying to cram before her final.

Tristan sat in his now empty dorm, he had just moved that last box out and now he was looking around the room that had been his home for the past 4 years. He couldn't believe that he was finally done with college after the past 4 years he thought it would take so much longer. He smiled at all the memories floating around in his head before standing up and making his way to class. He had 2 more finals to take and he would be a college graduate.

Rory walked out of her class a feeling of relief washing over her. She was finally done, she could finally go home and enjoy the nice long summer that she was going to have. She let out a sigh of relief and went back to her room to get her things before heading to New York to spend the night with Tristan before they went looking for an apartment. She grabbed the last of her bags and stood in the doorway reliving the memories that her and Paris had created over the past year and wiped away the stray tear that fell from her eyes. She couldn't cry now because if she was going to cry over something like leaving a dorm room she couldn't imagine how she was going to be at graduation both graduations. She smiled remembering that Tristan was graduating also and the thought of watching him walk across the stage and receive his diploma made Rory feel a wave of pride. She smiled and turned the lights off making her towards her car ready to see her husband.

Tristan sat in the diner with his roommate Jeff as they unwound from the test they had just completed. He now only had one final before he could call himself a college graduate and he couldn't wait till he was done. Remembering that he was supposed to call Rory he pulled out his phone and called her while Jeff flirted with the waitress. "Hello?"

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"I'm at home why?"

"How was your test?"

"Hard but I'm done, how was yours?"

"Extremely hard but I worked through it and finished with 2 minutes to spare."

"That's good."

"What are you doing tomorrow afternoon?"

"Um….packing up the rest of my stuff and moving it out of the dorm."

"Oh do you have to do it?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh I just wanted to hang out after my test but if you can't I'll just see you the next day."

"I'm sorry Tristan."

"No it's okay, um….I have to go our food's here but I'll call you later okay?"

"Okay."

"Love you."

"Love you too bye." She hung up a devilish smile on her face, she felt a little bad for lying to him but the surprise was so worth it. She and his roommate had it all planned out even down the Jeff going home with the waitress who just happened to be his girlfriend but Tristan didn't know that. She sat in his somewhat empty room a huge smile on her face waiting for him to come back and get his surprise. She sent Jeff a text saying that he should speed things up because she wanted to see her husband and his girlfriend called her back and assured her that Tristan had just left. She smiled and laid back against his still made bed.

10 minutes later Tristan stopped in front of his room wanting to prolong reality for a little bit because this was the last time he would be spending the night in this room before he moved out and started his new life with Rory beside him. He sighed a little disappointed that they couldn't hang out tonight because he really wanted to see her tonight before everything got crazy with the party and them looking for an apartment close to school for her and close to his new job for him. He ran his hand through his hair and opened the door and looked up his mouth falling open.

"What are you doing here?" He asked still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that she was here actually here in his room waiting for him after she told him that she had to do other things.

"I decided to surprise you, did you really think I would miss the one time we'll get to hang out alone for a couple days? I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"You're amazing you know that?" He asked walking the short distance to her before giving her a passionate kiss that made her knees weak. She never knew how much she actually missed him while she was at school but now she realized that she couldn't go a day without him. He pulled away his chest heaving from the lack of air with a smile spread wide across his face. "I missed you." He whispered giving her a short yet sweet kiss.

"I missed you too." She kissed him again drawing it out for as long as humanly possible before pulling away. "Now what are we going to do tonight before all the madness starts."

"Oh I can think of something." He replied a smirk placed on his face and his voice husky and filled with lust.

"We have enough time for that over the summer. Tonight we have to do something fun."

"Like what?" He asked a little disappointed that she actually turned him down.

"Bowling!" She exclaimed after a few moments of silence past between them. Tristan looked at her wondering if she was serious or just hanging his chain. "Come on, it'll be fun."

"You have you even been bowling, Mare?"

"Sure who hasn't been?"

"Uh…..me." She stopped dead in her tracks and turned around her mouth hanging open shocked and unable to form sentences.

"You're joking right?" She asked as they started to make their way to the nearest bowling alley so Tristan could experience it.

Tristan sat in the bright colored bowling alley watching Rory try to throw the rather heavy ball for her down the lane. He had to suppress his laughter at her stance because she had the ball between her legs both hands wrapped around her and she flung it fore ward, it made a crashing sound when it hit the hard wood before slowly rolling down the lane only knocking down 4 pins out of the 8 that remained. Tristan laughed a little bit as she walked back over to him to write down her score. "Good shot Mare." She whirled around a scowl fixated on her face, she now was second guessing the whole bowling thing.

"Shut up and get up there." She hissed clearly upset that Tristan was beating her in bowling after only playing well one day. Tristan gracefully walked up to the lane and grabbed his ball which seemed light as a feather to him and put his fingers in the holes, Rory watched as he took the stance that he had seen on ESPN all the time and flung the ball towards the innocent pins at the end. He watched as the ball knocked over all the pins giving him a strike. He whirled around and blew a kiss at her making her fume.

"Aww Mare don't be mad. You know you still love me." He teased as he sat down next to her wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"That's what you think Bible boy."

"Hey what do you say we blow this popsicle stand and go see a movie?"

"The new Adam Brody movie?" She asked becoming chipper all of a sudden.

"Sure since I just beat at bowling." She stood up grabbed her shoes and took off leaving Tristan to wonder what he had gotten himself into. Shaking his head he took off after Rory glad that they could have some quiet alone time before the madness started.

Author's note: Alright just some calm no drama for this chapter considering the next couple of chapters are going to be exciting and pact with stuff. I've planned the whole rest of the story out and I think it's gonna be go………so now it's your turn to make me happy and review!


	16. Chapter 16

Rory looked around at all the people surrounding her to celebrate their child graduating college. She sadly looked down and felt the tears well up in her eyes. She should be up there getting her diploma and cheering along with her friends but here she sat alone and depressed regretting that year that she took off to 'find herself'. She scoffed at the words find herself, which was the furthest thing from her mind during that year she was only concerned on making her grandparents happy and making sure that her relationship with Logan worked. But of course each failed within weeks of each other and that led her to where she was now finished with her junior year of college and married.

She slowly turned her attention back to the stage in front of her and she patiently awaited her friends to walk across the stage. She still felt pathetic that she was sitting alone since her mom was at home finishing up stuff for the party and Tristan was 'working' or something that she didn't remember. She smiled as she saw students start to make their way up the stairs. "Paris Geller………..Logan Huntzburger………" The students slowly and almost rhythmically made their way across the stage. She felt a wave of pride wash over her as Colin, Steph, and even Finn got their diplomas. She was proud that her friend had stuck it out and finished college and she was happy that at least Colin and Paris would still be at school so she at least had some friends but it still wouldn't be the same.

She stood up and clapped with everyone as the graduates threw their caps in the air and hugged each other and slowly as the graduates dissipated Rory made her way over to her friends. "Congratulations!" She cried throwing herself into Finn's excited arms and jumping up and down with him for a few moments before pulling away for much needed oxygen and into Colin's arms. She made her way around the group before standing in front of Logan who was the last. The group decided to give the two friends some time alone as they went to find their families and other friends.

"So Ace……..how are ya?" He asked as they started walking back towards Rory's car.

"I wish I was up there with you guys. I actually regret taking a year off because now I'm stuck here by myself for the next year. Who am I going to celebrate the end of finals with? Who's going to be there for me with coffee after I've had a rough day?" She started rambling and could feel tears streaming down her face. Logan sighed and pulled her into his arms letting her get all of it out knowing that Rory would never let Tristan know that something was wrong, it just wasn't her natural thing to do.

"First off, you shouldn't regret what happened that year because it led you to where you are today, I mean you're married to a great guy, you have great friends, you're healthy, happy, and things with your mom are better than ever. Secondly you're going to celebrate the end of finals with Colin, Paris, and probably Finn since I don't think he'll be far away and Tristan will be there with coffee after you'd had a rough day. I know you're scared but you'll be fine. Now come on Tristan is expecting us so let's go." Rory nodded and let Logan escort her to the car. 'If only she knew what Tristan has for her.' Logan mused as he opened Rory's door for her before getting in himself and driving off towards New York City. He had to bite his tongue to keep from telling her about the wonderful surprise that Tristan had been planning the past 2 days. He knew that it was going to bring a smile to her face and make her happier.

Tristan stood nervously in front of the small house anxiously awaiting the arrival of his cousin and his wife. He hadn't been nervous about his plan until about 2 minutes ago when he realized that they were late. Millions of scenarios played over in his head some good and some bad but each just added a little bit to the already full grown butterflies in his stomach. He tried everything to make his heart rate slow but nothing seemed to be doing the trick. He sighed silently agreeing with himself that everything would be fine once she showed up and his plan was set in motion. He remembered how he came up with his brilliant plan the other night after he and Rory had gone bowling and then to the movie. It was during the movie that was boring him out of his mind that since Rory would be feeling a little down about graduation that he would surprise her with a second wedding but this time they were going to have their families there even Tristan's father who was warming up to the idea of them being married even though Tristan had a feeling it was only because of Rory's last name that he was warming up to it.

Finally after what seemed like a lifetime to Tristan he saw Logan and Rory pull up in Logan's Cadillac that he saved for special occasion and Tristan nodded to Logan who got out of the car and walked into the small house patting Tristan on the shoulder on his way. Tristan made his way to Rory's door and opened it offering Rory his hand to help her out of the car. She smiled her appreciation and Tristan pulled her into his arms giving her a sweet kiss on her temple and she buried herself into his arms. He had a feeling that everything was going to be okay with Tristan was at her side. He pulled away and led her into the house and up the stairs before she could look around. He led her into a bedroom at the end of the hall quietly shutting the door behind him.

"Tristan what's going on?"

"I need you to get dressed in that dress hanging in that bag and meet me at the bottom of the stairs when you're done." She opened her mouth to question him more but when she looked back from starring at the dress bag hanging up near the closet she found him gone and decided to just go with it. She opened the dress bag and her mouth fell open, it was a stunning white dress that seemed to stop just below the knees and it was strapless. She pulled the dress out of the bag and held it in front of her as she admired herself in the mirror a huge smile on her face. She quickly changed out of the sundress she wore to Logan's graduation and carefully pulled the other dress on glad that Tristan had gotten the right size but as she looked at the dress she knew that her mom had a hand in picking it out.

She looked herself over one more time in the mirror before making her way out of the room and down the hall her nerves growing a little with each step as she tried to figure out what exactly Tristan had up his sleeve. She walked down the stairs and expected to see Tristan but instead saw her father standing in front of her a huge smile on his face. "Dad, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to escort you." He replied confusing Rory even more. She shook her head and finished walking down the stairs. "You look beautiful by the way." Christopher added as they walked through the kitchen of the small house and out towards the backyard. Christopher stopped before the door letting Rory take a deep breath before opening the door. Rory looked out into the backyard and saw all her friends, family, and other important people in both her and Tristan's lives sitting outside starring at her as she and Christopher starred walking down the aisle. Finally realization dawned on Rory and she looked up catching Tristan's attention and her eyes began to water. This was all for her, she was getting the wedding of her dreams. Chris stopped at the end of the aisle and grabbed something from behind the last row of seats and handing it to Rory. It was bouquet of flowers and Rory had to bite her cheek to stop from crying. She yet again looked up at Tristan and saw Logan, Jeff, Finn, and Colin standing in a line behind him and across from him stood Lorelai, Lane, Paris and Steph all looking on the edge of losing it just like Rory was.

Tristan watched as she made her way down the aisle, she looked stunning in the dress that Lorelai had picked out for her and Tristan had to turn catching Lorelai's glance and mouthed 'Thank you' because she has done so much in making his surprise come true in such a short amount of time. If it hadn't of been for her it would have taken Tristan weeks to plan it but Lorelai came in and did almost everything for him even calling Chris and asking him to walk Lorelai down the aisle.

Rory and Chris stopped in front of the Alter and he turned toward her sharing a brief hug with her before kissing her on the cheek and handing her to Tristan. She still couldn't believe that he had done something like this is such a short amount of time. Tristan grabbed her hand and walked the few short steps before turning towards her as the minister began his speech. Tristan was lost in Rory's eyes as he couldn't tear his gaze away. Rory smiled as the minister tried to get Tristan's attention but Tristan was just almost dead set on not hearing him.

"Tristan." She whispered grabbing his attention as he blushed a little.

"Sorry."

"It's alright, where were we? Ah yes. Tristan do you take Rory to be your wife till death do you part?"

"I do."

"Rory do you take Tristan to be your husband till death do you part?"

"I do."

"Then by the power vested in me by the state of Conneticut I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." He announced making Tristan smirk a little as he tried to hold back his remark. He stepped closer to Rory and stopped a little before kissing her.

"I think we both know how this part works." She giggled before Tristan softly kissed her wanting to cherish the moment. They pulled away and Tristan grabbed her hand as they made their way down the aisle thanking everyone for coming.


	17. Chapter 17

Rory sat up in bed noticing the empty side next to her. Slowly getting up she tried to remember which way she had to go to get out to the garden. It had been 2 weeks since she had Tristan had moved in with his grandparents after his graduation. She stood in the doorway trying to figure out which way when Janlen appeared from down the hall.

"Rory, is everything alright?" She turned smiling sweetly at the man that Tristan loved and cared about so much.

"I was looking for Tristan do you know where he is?"

"Yes I do believe he and his grandma had something to do this morning. So since it's just us would you like to join me for some coffee and breakfast downstairs?" Rory smiled at the mention of coffee.

"Um…the kitchen's down that way right?" She asked pointing in the direction that Janlen was headed. The elder Dugrey bit back the urge to laugh, he knew how hard it must be for her coming from a small house to a huge house.

"How about you get dressed and I'll wait for you so we can go together." Rory smiled and nodded her head rushing into the room to throw something on. She had never really gotten over the whole thing she had about making people wait. She hated it when she knew people were waiting for her, she always felt anxious like they were going to hate her for even being a second too slow.

She emerged from the bedroom moments later and they made their way down to the kitchen to spend some time together. Janlen looked at Rory as she expertly started the coffee maker, if only she knew that surprises that Tristan had in store for her. He knew that he shouldn't have snooped but his curiosity got the best of him when he saw the homes section of the newspaper wide open out on the patio this morning. But he was grateful that he and Rory could have some alone time, they had important issues like Tristan's birthday to discuss. Rory watched Janlen as he seemed to be over-thinking something in his head.

"Penny for your thoughts?" She joked handing him a cup of steaming hot coffee. The old man laughed and sipped at the steaming liquid unaffected by the heat. Rory just watched in amazement.

"You my dear may have this thought for free." He started setting the mug down in front of him and handing Rory a blueberry muffin. "Tristan's birthday is coming up and I want to do something special."

"Like?"

"I don't know yet but what I do want to know is what were you planning on doing for his birthday?"

"Well I have one idea but I don't know if he'll like it or not."

"Whatever it is coming from you he'll love it."

"I wanted to go back to Vegas because we spent my birthday in Vegas with my friends and I kind wanted to do the same for him. But not on his actual birthday because then he won't be expecting it."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea; you two can take the jet next week."

"Thank you."

"Then on his birthday we'll have a little party here at the house. And no, it's not going to be a high society party." He added making Rory relax. She didn't want Tristan to have a society party. They didn't have a society wedding or reception and she wasn't about to start having society parties now. The two sat in silence for awhile as they finished their breakfast. Rory was sitting in the garden reading when Tristan came home. She looked up and smiled as he made his way over to her and gently kissed her forehead.

"Where were you this morning, I thought you didn't start working till I went back to school."

"I don't but grandma and I had some things to take care of, nothing to worry your pretty little head about." She looked at him for a while before shaking her head and putting her book on the table in front of her. "So what have you been doing all morning?"

"A little of this and a little of that, which reminds me your birthday is coming up soon isn't it?"

"What about it?"

"Oh nothing, just wondering." She smiled sweetly at him as he narrowed his eyes at her trying to figure out what she was planning.

"You're hiding something Mary and I plan to figure it out." Rory laughed and shook her head at him.

"I would like by now that you would know that I'm anything but a Mary." She stood up and grabbed her book going back into the house leaving Tristan to laugh at her comment.

"That I do." He said to himself before getting up and following her into the house and chasing her up the stairs picking her up and carrying her into their bedroom softly shutting the door behind him.

Tristan stood outside leaning against the car waiting for Rory to come outside. She had told him to pack some clothes because they were going somewhere for a honeymoon so Tristan packed his stuff and now has to wait for her. "One would think that since she's a Dugrey now she would be broken of her lateness." He joked to himself.

"I may have the Dugrey name my dear sweet husband but I am/will always be a Gilmore girl at heart." She replied walking out of the house with her luggage. "You should know that by now considering we've been married for about 2 months."

"I did know but I hoped that it wasn't true." She turned toward him her mouth wide open and smacked his shoulder. "I was kidding." He replied throwing his hands in the air in mock surrender. She handed him her suitcase and got in the car. He shook his head ready to make it up to her. "Where are we going?"

"I can't tell you, it would ruin the surprise."

"Oh come on just tell me."

"Fine I'll give you a hint. It involves a plane." He looked at her and shook his head.

"That helps." She laughed and turned her attention back out the window. If only he knew that surprises she had in store for him. He continued driving following the directions that Rory would tell him every now and then before he ended up at the airport. Tristan followed Rory through the airport watching her just glide through the throngs of people seemingly unaffected of how crowded it was. Tristan was looking around at the people in the airport that he didn't see Rory stopped and almost ran into her. Laughing to himself he looked up at Rory's back as she looked around for someone. He watched her face light up and her pick up her bags and start to carry them towards a man that Tristan knows he should know but has no clue.

"Good morning Rory, Tristan." The older man greeted tipping his head at them.

"Hello Charlie, are we ready to go?" Charlie nodded and grabbed their bags taking them out of the airport and leading them to a private plan. Tristan quicken his step and was soon walking in step with her.

"Who's Charlie?"

"The pilot that's going to take us away." She joked getting on the plane before Tristan and made herself comfortable. Her impending trip back to Vegas brought back memories from the trip they took for her birthday. Tristan sat down next to her and she leaned her head on his shoulder. Yawning she watched the plane take off before drifting to sleep.

Tristan looked down at Rory and smiled, 'She's so angelic when she sleeps.' He thought to himself. The past couple of months had been the most amazing months of Tristan's life since Military school. Thinking back on Military school made Tristan think about his friend Austin, he wished he still had his phone number so he could call him and spend some time with him. He didn't know what he would do without Austin; he was always leaned on Austin when things got tough. Tristan smiled on the memories that they had shared during their time spent at school.

Tristan looked out the window and smiled again when he saw the familiar sights of Vegas. He gently shook Rory awake and smiled at her. She smiled back at him and sat up in her seat preparing for the landing. When they landed Tristan stood up and stretched. "Okay so when we get off the plane I have a surprise for you." Tristan looked at him a smirk placed upon his face.

"Why Mare I never thought you had it in you to do it in public places." He quipped earning a smack across the chest as she turned a deep shade of crimson.

"Not that kind of surprise you pervert." She replied as they walked off the plane and she turned towards Tristan. "Now I'm going to have put this on you." She said holding out a blindfold, Tristan laughed to himself and turned around and lowered himself a little bit so she could put on the blindfold. She then grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the limo waiting to take them to the hotel where everyone was going to be meeting them.

The limo stopped in front of the Palms hotel and Rory glided Tristan through the crowded lobby earning strange glances from the people to which Rory just nodded at them smiling her sweetest smile. She could tell Tristan was getting antsy just itching to get the blindfold off but she had his hands in her own so he couldn't pull the blindfold off. Once they were in the elevator she lifted the blindfold up just a little bit. "You okay?"

"I know we're in a crowded public place in Vegas and now an elevator. Mary what do you have up your sleeve?"

"You'll see soon enough now the blindfold must go back on." Tristan groaned as he pulled the blindfold back down over his eyes. Rory just giggled and gave him a sweet kiss as the doors opened and Rory walked into the Real World Suite that they and their friends would be staying. Once they were inside the Suite Rory saw that her friends and Tristan's surprise guest were waiting for them silent as she probably had ever seen them. She smiled at them and set their bags down before turning towards Tristan and pulled his blindfold off. Tristan turned around and came face to face with his surprise. Tristan scanned the faces of the guests and zeroed in on Austin's face. The two just stared at each other for a moment comparing their looks now to the 4 years ago before going towards each other and sharing a hug.

"What are you doing here?"

"Your _wife_ here," He said stressing the word wife and pointing towards Rory. "Called me and asked if I would like to see my best friend even though he got married without me being there or telling me for that matter so I said yes and here I am." Tristan looked down a little embarrassed for not calling Austin about his marriage.

"But in his defense we just decided in the middle of the night that we were going to do it." Rory piped up from the door where she was still standing.

"See I had a good explanation." Tristan replied in his best high-pitched girly voice.

"You didn't even have the explanation, you're wife had to do it for you." Austin countered and soon they were play wrestling on the floor. Rory just watched with a smile on her face before pulling the boys apart and announcing her plan.

"Alright so I was thinking we could go get something to eat then head to the pool or something then we're headed to the bar to celebrate Tristan's birthday." Tristan looked at Rory and finally the pieces of the puzzle finally fit all together. He waited till everybody was out the door before going up to Rory and wrapping his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you."

"Oh bible boy your birthday celebration has only begun." He smiled and grabbed her hand before catching up with the group.

The group spent the day shopping and hanging out in Vegas enjoying all the sights and being together. Rory nudged Tristan as they walked away from the roller coaster they had just been on. "What's up?" He asked as he stopped walking and turned towards her.

"If you want you and Austin can go off by yourselves to catch up and stuff. I know how much you've missed him and I know how important it is to spend time with him. You don't have to if you don't want to, but I just thought that it would be nice since you guys don't see each other very often and if you want you can just meet us for dinner around 7." Tristan looked at Rory a smile growing on his face and he picked her up twirling her in the air.

"You are the most amazing girl ever." She just smiled and kissed his cheek before he took off towards Austin jumping on him and almost tackling him to the ground.

"Where and Tristan and his friend going?" Finn asked nursing a large margarita in his hands.

"They're going to catch up, they'll meet up with us later." Rory replied watching Tristan and Austin heading back to the hotel. She smiled and went off with Logan, Finn, Paris, Steph, Jeff and his girlfriend as they went to find another stand with margaritas or some form of alcohol for Finn.

Tristan and Austin walked in silence till they reached the hotel room and ordered some food. "So how have you been?" Tristan asked breaking the odd silence that fallen over the 2 friends.

"It's been a rough couple of years with being shipped out and all."

"Shipped out?"

"Yeah after you left, I stayed in the military and got shipped out to Iraq."

"Wow, you should've called me."

"I didn't want to worry you while you were doing the college thing. Plus I knew that if something happened someone would've called you, I left your number with my mom in case." Tristan looked at his friend wide eyed and shocked.

"I knew I should've stayed with you. You're a brave man, Austin."

"Eh, I did what I had to do. Plus I was sent home after 3 weeks after I got shot."

"You got shot?" Tristan exclaimed standing up and looking at his friend. "Why didn't someone call me? What were you thinking by not calling me?"

"First off dude you sound like a high strung girlfriend and second I wasn't dead so I didn't think you should've been bothered." Austin said standing up and starring Tristan directly in the eye.

"I was your "best friend", I wouldn't have minded to be bothered if my best friend was shot."

"Do you usually go 5 years without talking to your best friends?" Austin shot back sitting down.

"I meant to, Austin I really did I just didn't think you would want to talk to me after the way things were left." He replied sitting back down and looking at his hands in front of him.

"What things? The Monica thing, dude I was over that way before you left."

"Yet you didn't say anything to me the day I left. Dude that was a shitty thing to do."

"I was enlisting, sorry for not remembering. You seemed to do that do, if I remember correctly like getting married without me being there, do you not remember that night that you told me that when you found your "Mary" you were going to call me and I was going to be your best man?" Austin starred at Tristan the anger weakening in both of their eyes. "God I could never stay mad at you." Both said that the same time and laughed lightly pushing each other.

"You know I'm sorry for not keeping touch over the years right?"

"Yeah I know, I knew all the times I wanted to call you or come see you that maybe it was best to just have some space."

"So besides going to Iraq, what's been going on?"

"Well just finished up my junior year at Columbia and now I'm transferring to Yale next year so then after that I can go to Law School."

"Rory goes to Yale, so now you know someone."

"She seems like a great girl."

"Yeah Mary truly is one of a kind."

"Wait, is her name Rory or Mary 'cause I'm seriously confused."

"Her nickname is Mary, it stems from the Chilton days when even I'll admit I took pleasure making her life a living hell until that kiss."

"The one where she ran away crying?" Austin asked trying not to laugh.

"Hey! She had just broken up with her boyfriend, she was distraught."

"Sure, whatever helps you sleep at night."

"You know sometimes I wonder why I'm your friend because you're just an ass sometimes." Tristan remarked before standing up and walking into the little kitchen. Sometimes he wondered what would've happened had he stayed in North Carolina and joined the Military with Austin but now after everything's that has happened between him and Rory erased all doubt of what he should've done. He stood in the kitchen pressing his palms to the cool countertop and leaning forward.

Austin watched as Tristan seemed to be having a conversation with himself and it brought back all the memories of the times that Austin would listen to Tristan and his problems at the 4 in the morning. Austin smiled to himself at the last late night conversation the 2 shared before that Monica thing went down. Tristan had just heard from his one true friend Paris from Chilton that Mary had gotten back together with her bag boy and Tristan was fuming. He was going home in a month and he was determined to see Mary and tell her how he felt and ask her to be his girlfriend. They had planned the whole thing, he was going to show up at graduation and cheer for her showing her that he truly did care about her after everything that had gone down between them and finally get his kiss that he didn't get when he left. But that phone call had just deflated Tristan's confidence and the plan was scratched. Austin knew how hard it was for Tristan to know that the girl that had stolen his heart was in love with someone that wasn't him. That night Tristan went out and somehow got a hold of massive amounts of alcohol and ended up sleeping with the girl that Austin was currently trying to go out with. That night was the last night that the 2 friends talked until tonight and looking back on it Austin couldn't really be mad at him because he was drunk and hurting. Austin made a mental note to talk to Rory about that later, since as Tristan's wife she did have a right to know just how much Tristan really loved her.

Later that night after Tristan and Austin had officially cleared the air they joined the rest of the group for dinner and had a lovely time before going to the bar. Tristan looked around at his friends and smiled, this was probably the best birthday he's had in a long time. His eyes settled on Rory who was laughing at something Paris was telling her and Tristan felt like everything had fallen into place. He didn't need anything else in his life except what he had right now.

Rory looked around as everyone was having a good time and noticed Austin sitting in the corner by himself a bottle of water in his hand and made her way over to him leaving Tristan with Logan and Finn. "Hey, why aren't you drinking?"

"Just don't feel like it, why aren't you?"

"I don't want to regret anything in the morning, I'm a horrible drunk."

"Ah."

"So did you and Tristan have fun this afternoon?"

"Yeah, I guess we cleared the air in a way. You know that he's been in love with you since he left?"

"No he hasn't." She shook her head laughing a little bit at Austin's comment.

"No I'm serious, the reason we stopped talking for such a long time was because he had just found out that you and bag boy were back together and he got hopelessly drunk and slept with a girl I liked. You have no idea the plan he had to tell you how he felt."

"Are you lying to me?" She asked the smile long gone from her face.

"A soldier never lies." She looked at him and back to Tristan. "If you don't believe me, ask him." He said looking at Tristan who was a little bit more than tipsy. "Well when's he's sober at least." Rory nodded and stood up before pulling him up with her.

"Come on, you're not allowed to sit there."

"I was perfectly fine just sitting there." Austin whined.

"Someone has to help me get Tristan back to the room." She replied looking over at Tristan who looked like he was about to pass out. Austin laughed and the 2 went over to Tristan. He looked at Austin and threw his arm around him.

"Austin! Rory! The two most important people in my life! What's going on?"

"We're gonna go hang out in the room, come on." Austin said putting his arm on Tristan's shoulder to help guide him to the elevator. Tristan just nodded and started singing Britney Spears as they walked through the casino. Rory walked slightly behind them laughing at Tristan's drunken antics knowing that she and Austin were going to have fun tomorrow. The rest of the week was fun for the group but since Tristan's birthday was in a few days the group got ready to head home and gear up for the actual party that Tristan had no clue about.

During the days before Tristan's party Rory hardly saw him because he was off doing stuff with Austin and Logan and she was glad that he was actually doing something fun before he started working and be a serious adult. It was nice to have some time to spend with her mom and Tristan's grandparents. They were really lovely people and Rory was glad that they were spending the summer with them. Spending time with Elizabeth was fun because she found baby pictures of Tristan and they spent the afternoon on the patio drinking lemonade and laughing at pictures of Tristan and Logan. Rory decided to make a collage of sorts for Tristan of all his birthdays including the trip to Vegas. So as Tristan was out doing guy stuff with Austin and Logan and Tristan's grandparents were planning his party Rory was in the guest room working on his present.

Finally the day of Tristan's actual birthday arrived and Rory was standing outside of his door with Austin and Logan with balloons, the party poppers, and massive amounts of confetti. With a devilish smirk on her face she opened the door and left the boys go in and let the poppers and the confetti screaming Happy Birthday at the top of their lungs. Tristan sprang out of bed at the sound of the poppers thinking that he was getting shot and scowled when he saw Austin and Logan standing in his bedroom screaming. They just laughed at him as he tried to calm his heart down and trying to breathe normally. Rory waited a few seconds before walking in with the balloons and jumped on the bed.

"Happy Birthday." Tristan looked at her studying her face.

"You planned this."

"Yep, couldn't let you have a boring birthday could I? No sir that's against the Gilmore way. You should know that by now."

"But since it's my birthday I should get to decide when I get up."

"Yeah you would think that but no, I have the whole day planned out for you because you will not sit around the house on your birthday. So you have exactly 15 minutes to get up and get dressed or I'm sending them up here to drag you out of here even if you are naked." She kissed him sweetly and followed the boys out of the room leaving Tristan to shake his head and get up afraid of Austin and Logan actually touching him without clothes on.

The day went perfectly, Tristan actually loved everything that Rory had planned. The boys had spent the day 4wheeling and paintballing while Rory was with the girls helping to set up for the party. Sookie had made Tristan his favorite kind of cake and with Elizabeth's help they had made all the food for the party. Lorelai and Steph decorated the dining room and living room with all the stuff that Rory and Paris had bought while Rory and Paris helped Janlen wrap all of Tristan's gifts. It was going to be a small party with all of Tristan's friends and family even his mom was coming which was bound to make Tristan happy.

When the boys arrived back at the house Tristan was surprised to see the house dark. "Where is everybody?" Logan asked just like Rory had told him to. Tristan just shrugged making his way through the house toward the living room and switching on the lights. Everyone popped out and yelled surprise and Rory saw Tristan actually smile.

Everyone was having a good time at the party the food was amazing and Tristan had loved every one of his gifts but his grandparents still had one more surprise for him.

"Tristan we have one more gift for you." Janlen said handing him an envelope.

"You guys got me enough stuff." He replied taking the envelope looking at it briefly before opening it. His eyes nearly bugged out of his head when he saw the picture of the house that he and his grandma went to look at weeks ago with a set of keys. "What is this?"

"Your grandma told me that you wanted to buy a house for Rory so we decided to give it to you as a wedding/birthday present."

"Thank you." He stood up and hugged both of his grandparents a huge smile spread across his face. He looked at Rory who was about to cry and he wrapped his arms around her gently kissing her forehead.

"You guys really didn't have to do any of this for us."

"Of course we didn't have to, we wanted to." Rory smiled and hugged both of them wiping at the tears that were still falling.

"Hey I think it's time for cake!" Sookie exclaimed making everyone cheer and move toward the dining room. Tristan and Rory stayed in the living room as everyone filed out before taking a walk out onto the patio and both stood in shock at the picture in front of them. Paris and Austin were making out too absorbed in what they were doing to notice they had an audience.

"Awe that's so cute!" Rory exclaimed once they were back in the house.

"Come on Mare, let's go get some cake." He gently led her towards the dining room hoping for some alone time with her later. He was happy that his best guy friend and his best girl friend had found each other. This really was the best birthday that Tristan had ever had in his 22 years of life.

A/N: So there's Tristan's birthday. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter it took me forever to write and is the longest chapter so far almost 10.5 pages. A spoiler for the next chapter: Rory and Thanksgiving.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: So this chapter was totally not planned but Lathan Lover gave me a great idea so this chapter is all thanks to Lathan Lover.

Rory and Tristan smiled at each other as they walked around Stars Hollow. It was the first time that they had been in town since getting married the first time that is and Rory couldn't help but stop and show off her to everyone that said hello. She even willing subjected Tristan to Miss Patty because she was so happy about being Tristan's wife that she wanted everyone to know.

Luke and Lorelai watched from the diner as Tristan was pinched in the ass by Miss Patty while admiring Rory's ring by the look on Rory's face she was totally fine with her husband being molested by Miss Patty. Finally Tristan was able to free Rory from Miss Patty and they walked away. "I cannot believe you willing let her touch me, you just stood there and let her pinch my ass. I was horrified and you just didn't care, that really hurt Mare." Tristan tried being mad at her but one look in her baby blue eyes was all it took for him to lose all anger towards her and give her a sweet kiss. "I'm still mad at you though."

"I'll make it up to you later." She quipped watching him smirk at her underlying meaning. He loved it when she made innuendoes without even batting it an eye. It was the one of the finer moments in their relationship because it meant that he was finally rubbing a good thing off on her. They continued their walk and stopped at Luke's to get coffee before going in the gazebo and sitting to watch the passerby's . It was moments like this that Rory wouldn't trade for the world, the moments that everything was calm and serene and they could just sit together and be content with not talking.

They sat in silence for a little while before Rory's cell phone went off with a text message from Lane. –Ex-boyfriend on the rampage, watch out-. Rory looked up across the town square and saw Dean talking to Miss Patty who was gushing about Rory and Tristan by the way she kept looking at them. Rory watched Dean's face go from smiling and happy to piss off and Rory quickly stood up trying to get Tristan to move without making him worry. "Mare what are you doing?"

"I'm hungry let's go in Luke's and have lunch."

"You just ate like 10 minutes ago there's no way you're hungry."

"Coffee makes me hungry, come on don't deny your wife food." She was starting to panic as Dean started to walk closer to them. Tristan stood up and looked at her.

"What's wrong? Why are you trying to get me into Luke's?" He looked up at her again and noticed that she was starring off into the distance and turned following her gaze when his eyes landed on Bag Boy and by the pissed off look on his face Tristan knew that he had just found out about their marriage. "Don't worry I'll handle it."

"Tristan, don't do something stupid." She called after him as Tristan walked towards Dean meeting him half way. Lorelai watched with a horrified look on her face mirroring the one on Rory's. Luke and Jess stood in the window ready to pounce if fists were thrown. Everyone in Stars Hollow knew that Dean still had feelings for the younger Gilmore and was still trying to get her back. Rory silently prayed that nothing would happen to Tristan and that he didn't badly hurt Dean.

"Dean what a lovely surprise!" Tristan greeted his cocky smirk fixated promptly on his face. Dean tore his gaze from Rory's and looked at Tristan.

"Accountant."

"I'm hurt Dean that after all these years you still don't know my name." Tristan said his voice high pitched like a girl. "Now what can I do for you?"

"I wanna talk to Rory." He said side-stepping Tristan but Tristan stepped in front of him.

"Don't bring her into this because if you make her cry or even her eyes water I will have no problem beating the hell out of you. This is between me and you and it always has been. You're jealous that she fell in love with me and wanted to be with me. That night at school for the Romeo and Juliet play I almost kissed her but I didn't because I wasn't going to let her deal with you afterward. You stay away from her, you've caused enough damage. Oh and if I find out that you've tried to talk to her I will carry out my threat of kicking your ass." Tristan turned away from Dean and Dean threw his fist out connecting with Tristan's Jaw.

"Tristan!" Rory cried and Luke flew out of the diner.

"You bastard!" Tristan cried and threw his fist connecting with Dean's nose and sending him to the ground. Dean got up and threw another punch in Tristan's direction but Tristan jumped and Dean flew foreword. He turned and soon they were dancing around each other.

"She deserves better than you, you're just a rich stuck-up snob who only cares about getting laid."

"You think she deserves you? You slept with her while you were married, I say," He paused and punched Dean in the stomach. "That makes me the better man." Before another punch could be thrown Luke was between them pushing them in separate directions. "You get out of here." He said pointing to Dean the anger in him starting to boil. "And you," He said turning towards Tristan. "Go calm down, damn it." Tristan took a deep breath and walked away glaring at Dean as he passed him. Rory flew down from the gazebo and ran after Tristan.

"Tristan!" He turned and was thrown off guard when she threw herself in his arms. "Are you okay? Did you break anything, are you bleeding?" She frantically asked looking over his body checking for signs of something being wrong.

"I'm fine, just a sore jaw that's it."

"That was a dumb thing to do! What made you think fighting back was okay? You could've killed him or hurt yourself. That was so dumb Tristan."

"I was defending you, doesn't that get me brownie points."

"That was sweet but you still could've gotten hurt, you idiot. Come on let's go get you some ice for jaw before it swells up to the size of a balloon." Rory walked into the diner and ordered Jess to get ice and Luke came in moments later and walked over to Tristan and Rory.

"Don't beat the kid up. He was just doing what he thought was right." Rory nodded making sure that Tristan was icing his jaw as Luke walked away Lorelai excused herself saying that her entertainment for the day was filled and that she had to go back to work. Rory and Tristan sat there for a little while longer.

"Let me see it. Does it right?" She asked lightly touching it.

"Ow, don't touch it!" Tristan whined pouting as she pulled her hand away.

"Come on let's go back to house, my knight in shining armor, think we can get back to the house without any trouble?"

"I don't know my lady, but if trouble arises I will do my knightly duty and kick the ass of anyone that tried to hurt you. Come let's go before the dragons come out." He wrapped his arm around hers as she laughed they made their way out of the diner and back to the house. Tristan was really her knight in shining armor.

A/N: I hope you guys like that chapter and thanks again to Lathan Lover for the idea!


	19. Chapter 19

Rory sat at the kitchen table sifting through cookbook after cookbook. She was cursing Tristan as she flipped through each page; he just had to tell everyone that they were going to be hosting Thanksgiving and he and Rory were even going to cook. Thank the heavenly gods above that Luke has offered without Tristan's knowledge to come over and give Rory cooking lessons so she didn't screw up the holiday. Rory didn't know that Tristan was getting cooking lessons from Sookie who was more than willing to help out the young couple with their first Thanksgiving.

It had been an amazing summer after Tristan's birthday; the couple moved into their home and spent some time on their honeymoon of sorts in Hawaii before Rory started school and Tristan started his job with his grandmother. Working for his grandmother seemed to be working in Tristan's favor because his grandmother sometimes let him work from home so he could spend time with Rory. She knew how much important the first couple of months were to a new couple so she was more than willing to let Tristan have some time to spend with Rory.

Tristan couldn't believe how smoothly things were going in his life. His best friend was back in his life and dating one of his good childhood friends, his father was slowly starting to warm up to Rory and Tristan's job, his parents were starting to fix their marriage, and over all Tristan was loving being with Rory. He loved waking up next to her every morning, falling asleep with her every night, coming home after a long day from work and her being there to listen to him, and just being there. They had had their first fight about going to Hawaii. She didn't want to go because school was starting in a couple of weeks and she wanted to get ready but Tristan finally persuaded her to go. Their 2nd fight was about Thanksgiving she was mad that he had suggested to his grandmother that they have it at their house and that he and Rory cook. She was pissed at him for a whole 2 days before she realized that it was going to be fun to have everyone over.

Tristan pulled his car into the driveway and slowly got out afraid of what Rory was doing with only 1 day till Thanksgiving. He looked at the house and smiled as he opened the back seat of his car and started unloading the groceries that Rory had demanded he got before he even thought of entering the house. He chuckled as he remembered the phone call earlier this morning as she frantically searched through the cabinets and fridge to find nothing in their house. He remembered his grandmother laughing as he sat on the phone with Rory for almost 30 minutes writing down everything she told him to get at the grocery store.

Rory looked from her cookbook when she heard the garage door open, she smiled as she closed the book and made her way out the door. She smiled as she watched Tristan struggle with some bags and laughed a little to herself as she walked over to him and grabbed the bag from him. "How was work today?" She greeted lightly kissing his cheek as she went to grab another bag from the car.

"It was good, my father called and told me that mom was being a pie for dessert."

"Good so that covers dessert and Sookie's bringing something too."

"Are Luke and Lorelai bringing anything?"

"Last I heard from mom this morning Luke didn't want to do anything."

"Yeah but knowing Lorelai she's gonna get him to bring something." Tristan joked as he set the bags down on the counter.

"You're probably right." They finished unloading the car and put the food away making idle chatter to fill the air. Later that night after Tristan had convinced Rory to stop looking through the cook books since Paris and Austin were going to come over and help them make dinner they sat in the dining room going over who was coming.

"Well Paris and Austin, mom and Luke, Sookie, Jackson, and the kids, and my grandparents."

"My parents, my grandparents, are Logan and Steph coming?"

"I don't think so I think Logan said something about having the official 'meet the parents' dinner."

"What about Finn?"

"Nope he's going to dinner with Colin and Colin's family."

"Oh that should be interesting." Tristan joked picturing Finn with Colin's sister Veronica. He chuckled a bit at the sight of Colin's face as Finn put the moves on her.

"Anyway moving on, who else is coming?"

"Is your dad coming?"

"Of course not Sherry wants to have it with her family this year." She replied a little sad. Tristan grabbed her hands in his and gave it a squeeze.

"You have Luke, that's more than good enough."

"I know." She replied looking down at the glass table top in front of her. Tristan knew how hard it was for Rory to not see her dad anymore but she had someone who was more of a father than Chris ever was. "So anyway that's 14 people that are for sure coming, right?"

"Yep, now the question is where is everyone going to sit?" Rory looked up at Tristan and laughed at the situation. "What?"

"We must sound like our families when planning society dinners." Tristan looked up at her and laughed along with her. "Anyway," She started her laughter dying down. "We can sit 8 at this table and we can bring in the kitchen table for 6 more that gives us just enough."

"Will the table fit in here?" He asked looking around the small dining room.

"Oh! I got it! We'll move the tables into the living room, that room is big enough." Tristan stood up and walked over to the doorway of the dining room.

"That might work."

"Are you sure we can handle this?" Rory asked as they sat there in the dining room looking over the recipes that Luke and Sookie had given them.

"I hope so." He replied as they headed off to bed anxiously waiting the next day. It was going to be a special. Rory lay in bed looking at the clock early in the morning willing it to move backward. She didn't know how today was going to go with her trying to cook a meal not to mention that it's Thanksgiving dinner and if she screwed it up she would never live it down. She took a deep breath and tried to go back to sleep but her mind was racing too much. She slipped out of bed and went to make some coffee.

Tristan woke up and noticed Rory wasn't in bed next to him. He sat up a little thinking she was in the bathroom but the light was off so he got worried. Getting up out of bed the realization hit him when he smelled the coffee from downstairs. He slowly made his way downstairs still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and stopped in front of the kitchen. Rory was yet again reading the cookbooks that were still spread across the table. Shaking his head he went over to the coffee maker and poured himself a cup. "You know if you keep looking at those you're going to go crazy?"

"I just want it to be perfect, Tristan."

"I know, I'm just making a joke." Tristan reasoned coming up behind her and gently rubbing his hands down her arms. "If you keep stressing about it something's going to go wrong so just relax, Paris and Austin will be here shortly to help us so just go get ready and please relax." She sighed and stood up filling up her cup as she exited the kitchen. She knew Tristan was right but she still couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen.

An hour later Rory found herself in the kitchen with Paris while Austin and Tristan moved the tables into the living room. "So Paris, how are things with Austin?" Rory asked as she chopped up the celery for the stuffing. Paris blushed a little while she cut up the bread.

"Things are great." Rory smiled and silence fell over the two as they finished up the stuffing and put the turkey in the oven.

Meanwhile, in the living room Tristan was full on interrogating Austin. "Dude what's going on with you and Ms. Geller?"

"We're together you moron, didn't your wife tell you?"

"Yeah but I wanted to hear it from your mouth. You really like her don't you?"

"She might be the one." Tristan almost dropped the chair he was carrying when he heard she might be the one. Tristan looked at his best friend almost studying him before he smiled and gave Austin a hug.

"I better be there."

"Yeah if I remember to call you." Tristan laughed and lightly slapped Austin on the shoulder. They finished setting up the tables and went into the kitchen only to be pushed out by Paris and Rory who wanted to do it by themselves. Tristan and Austin surrendered and went into the den to watch the football game.

After everyone had arrived Rory and Paris excitedly started serving dinner. Both girls were quite proud that they could put their brains together and make a meal that smelled and looked fantastic. Everyone seemed to be enjoying the food and how Austin and Tristan arranged the tables. Everything was going smoothly which seemed to allay Rory's stress and soon she too was enjoying Thanksgiving. Lorelai looked over at Luke who was talking with Tristan about something when she cleared her throat. Now was the best time to make her announcement, she stood up and grabbed her glass.

"Everyone I have an announcement." She waited as everyone quieted down and turned their attention to Lorelai. "I'm pregnant." Rory was the first one up and over to congratulate her mother. Tristan gave Luke a high five that neither of the Gilmore Girls saw.

"This is so great mom!" Rory exclaimed throwing her arms around her mother.

"It took me 22 years but I'm finally going to give you a younger sibling." Rory pulled away from her mother slightly and laughed. They shared another hug before Rory pulled away and gave Luke a hug.

"You're going to make a great father." She whispered into his ear.

"I hope so."

"If you do half the job you did with Rory you'll do fine." Tristan encouraged making Luke actually smile.

"He's right." Rory added hugging Luke once more. First Rory actually made a Thanksgiving dinner and now her mother was going to have a baby, things were going along fantastically.


	20. author's note

Author's note:

For the next couple of weeks I won't be able to update as frequently because right now I have a broken foot and on Monday I have to have surgery to put a pin in my foot so it heals. But I will try my hardest to update as possible as I can. So please just be patient and know that I'm trying my hardest to update regularly.

Thank you,

Kaite


	21. Chapter 20

Rory walked out of her last final and whirled around, the snow had started falling while she was taking her test and she was happy that she was done for a month. She twirled in the falling snow and stuck her tongue out trying to catch some snowflakes. She stopped mid turn when she felt two strong hands on her waist pulling her closer to the body that the hands were connected to; Rory didn't know what to do. She was never really trained in what to do if a strange person put their hands on you.

She opened her eyes just a little bit and sighed in relief when she saw Tristan openly smiling at her a hint of laughter in his eyes. She laughed a little bit at how she must look thinking that she could disappear by closing her eyes. She lightly smacked his shoulder before wrapping her arms around her. "What are you doing here?"

"Well if I remember correctly the 1st snow is very important to the Gilmores and since I conned grandma into letting me off early I thought I would surprise you." Rory smiled and kissed him gently pulling away and resting her forehead against you.

"Let's go home and play in the snow." He nodded his head and grabbed her hand leading her off to his car since she had gotten a ride with Austin. He smiled thinking about Austin; he was so happy that his best friend was happy with his other best friend Paris. It also made him laugh at the sight of them making out at Tristan's party and just how much Paris had changed since Austin came into the picture.

Rory looked over at Tristan as they drove back to the house; she didn't remember a time when she saw a smile on Tristan's face 24/7 since they had spent that week in Vegas over her birthday. She was so happy to finally see Tristan happy and carefree for probably the 1st time in his life and she was glad that she was part of that happiness.

Tristan stopped the car at the end of the driveway and reached behind the seat and handed Rory the package her mom had given him this morning. "What is this?"

"A present from your mom." Rory nodded and ripped open the package and squealed in delight when she saw the new scarf and mittens with a note. Rory laughed and handed the letter to Tristan who scanned the short note and laughed at it too, she had enclosed matching mittens and scarves for the both of them saying that she wanted a picture of how cute they looked while playing in the snow. Rory handed Tristan his set of mittens and he shook his head laughing as he pulled the mittens over his hands and wrapped the scarf around his neck before shutting the car off and slowly getting out making sure he didn't fall. He slowly made his way over to Rory's side of the car and helped her out holding her hand as they walked up the driveway. Rory smiled devilishly at Tristan's turned head before letting go of his hand and picking up some snow.

She patted the newly fallen snow into a ball and released it from her hand aiming it to hit Tristan. She laughed as the snow hit the side of Tristan's face and his mouth hung open as he turned his head toward her. "Did you just throw a snowball at me?" He asked trying to mask the laughter in his eyes with mock anger.

"Why yes I did, what are you going to do about it?" Rory taunted slowly retreating toward the porch of the house. Tristan just laughed that evil laugh he always had when he was going to retaliate and Rory for a moment felt a little nervous at the devilish look his eyes held and she swallowed nervously. Tristan smirked and took off running towards Rory and before she knew what hit her she was rolling around in the snow with Tristan tickling her. "Tris-_breath-_an-_breath-_plea-_breath-_se-_breath-_stop." Rory managed to push out as she tried to breath threw the laughter.

"I don't know Rory." He asked momentarily stopping so he was on-top of her. "You did throw a snowball at me." Rory struggled underneath him trying to get free before all her clothes were soaked through.

"Please Tristan I'm getting all wet and it's cold out here." Tristan looked down at her and relented getting off of her and pulling her up with him. She smiled and kissed his forehead in thanks for letting him up linking her hand with his and going toward the house. Tristan smiled at her as they walked up the stairs and Rory kept walking but stopped when she felt Tristan pull her hand. She turned and saw him looking at the screen of his cell phone before opening it.

"Hello?" He greeted the person on the other end a confused smile still on his face. Rory noticed Tristan's smile fade and knew that something wasn't right. She looked at him and stepped toward him as he muttered something into the phone and slipped it back in his pocket.

"Tristan, what's wrong?"

"it's my father, he's in the hospital." Rory looked at him and followed him down the stairs and back towards the car.

"I'll drive." Tristan looked up at her and nodded his head going to the other side of the car too preoccupied with the situation of his father being in the hospital. Rory looked over at Tristan as they were sitting at a stop light and felt so bad for him. Just moments ago everything was so carefree and simple and he had a smile on his face, now his smile was replaced with a scowl that made Rory's heart break. Tristan didn't need any of this right now, it was the holiday season it was a time to be with family and be happy not going to the hospital where everyone was sad and depressed all the time.

Rory pulled into the hospital parking lot and parked the car slowly getting out and meeting Tristan on the other side. She stopped him by standing in front of him and putting her hands lightly on his shoulders. Tristan lowered his eyes to look into hers and sighed; he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his forehead against hers. "I love you Tristan."

"I love you too." He replied sincerely relieved to have her by his side through all of this craziness. Rory pulled away from him and grabbed his hand pulling him towards the elevator. She knew that even though Tristan his father didn't have the best relationship ever she knew that somewhere deep down Tristan had some feeling toward his father even if it was a tiny bit.

The two walked toward the large group which had Tristan's grandparents, his mother, his uncle, and Austin and Paris who were there to support Tristan and be there for him if anything tragic were to happen. Tristan stopped short of the group letting everything sink in; Austin sat up from the uncomfortable plastic chair and made his way over to his friend. "Hey Buddy, let's take a walk." Tristan lifted his gaze from the floor and eyed his best friend. He looked over at Rory who nodded her head silently telling him that maybe it would help. Tristan nodded his head and followed Austin down the hall and into the elevator and into the cafeteria. Austin guided Tristan to an open table and sat him down leaving him for a moment to get them coffee.

"Alright T, talk to me."

"About what?" Tristan shot back ready to throw up the walls that he was so known for.

"Don't play that game with me."

"My father who hated me, shipped me away from the girl of my dreams, asshole of the year is lying hooked up to machines that are keeping him alive. If you're asking me if I love my father the answer is no. He was never the kind of father that you love, you respect him and I hardly respect him. He took away the only thing that was keeping me sane; he ruined my chance of getting the girl I wanted."

"But you still got her in the end!"

"It doesn't change what he did Austin!" Tristan yelled standing up so fast that the chair fell from underneath him. Tristan took one look at Austin before leaving and going back up the elevator and looked at Rory before shaking his head and turning going in the opposite direction. She stood ready to chase after him when Logan stood up and took off jogging after the angry blonde.

"Tristan!" Logan called after him looking like a complete fool running down the long hallways of the hospital. "Tristan Gabriel Dugrey, stop this damn minute!" Logan shouted down the hall halting the older blonde in his tracks and earning the attention of some nurses and a handful of candy stripers. Logan just nodded his head at them in apology for disrupting them and continued on his way to his cousin. "Look I know you're not taking this well but you can't run from this. Rory's trying to be there for you and you being well, you isn't helping it at all. Your mom also needs you, unless you've forgotten all that woman has done for you. Now swallow that damn pride of yours and march your ass back upstairs." Logan ordered roughly shoving Tristan back in the direction that Logan had just come from. "And dude making me run in a hospital not cool." Tristan just shrugged not really feeling like he wanted to open up to Logan, no matter how close they were.

The walk back to where everyone was waiting was filled with an awkward tension and silence that only made Logan even more curious to what Tristan was thinking about his father being near death considering all that the two Dugrey men had been through throughout Tristan's life. Logan was the first to approach the group with Tristan trailing slightly behind with his head hung low. Rory stood up from her seat next to Paris and went over to Tristan dragging him slightly away from the group. She sat down and pulled him down next to her and stared straight ahead.

The group sat there for a couple of hours before a doctor came out and stood before them. Rory had left Tristan by himself since he was sitting there like a stiff board so she went to comfort his mother. She glanced at Tristan every so often and stood up just as he stood up and started walking away from everyone. She walked over to him and grabbed his hand as they walked away. Tristan stopped once they were away from the group and turned toward Rory with tears in his eyes. Rory gasped and pulled Tristan to her and just held him against her. She glanced to her right and to her left and decided that they should go somewhere a little more private so she pulled away and started walking down the hall and down the small empty hallway. She slid down the wall and pulled Tristan down with her.

"It's okay Tristan, just let it out." He sniffled and pulled her closer to him. They sat in silence for awhile before Rory's phone started buzzing in her pocket, she cursed herself for not turning off her phone but answered it fearing it was Logan with bad news.

"Ace, where are you?"

"With Tristan, why?"

"It's his dad, he passed during surgery."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"Um…we'll see you in a bit." She hung up before Logan could reply and turned toward Tristan. "Tristan, I have something to tell you."

"What?" He croaked out his voice raw and so filled of emotion.

"Your dad passed during surgery." She whispered tears in her eyes knowing how upset he was going to be. Tristan looked at her and felt the tears well up in his eyes. He didn't know why he was so upset; he didn't like his father that much but something about him dying just wasn't right to Tristan. Sure, his father was the asshole of the year and treated his own son lower than shit but that didn't mean that he deserved to have his life taken away at essentially the prime of his life. It just wasn't fair that he had to go at such an important time; the company was just about to take over another company. Tristan sighed and stood up pulling Rory up with him. He looked down at his wife and he knew what he had to do.

"Thank you." He whispered lightly kissing her. Rory shrugged and wrapped her arm around his waist.

"It was nothing, yet you did make Logan run and I'm a little upset I didn't get to see it." Tristan looked at her and laughed a little bit, he was glad that she could crack a joke to make him feel a little better. They walked in silence back towards everyone and Tristan stopped as all of them stood up.

"I'm taking over the company."


	22. Chapter 21

Tristan sat in his father's old office 2 months after his father passed away. He still couldn't believe that he was taking over the company after he swore he wouldn't ever work at the company. He still worked for his grandmother and sometimes it was a little overwhelming but Tristan managed all because of his gorgeous wife Rory who would force him to go to sleep and do his leftover work while he slept. He sometimes felt bad but this is what he had to do, it was the right thing to do.

_Flashback_

_"I'm taking over the company." Tristan announced after he had found out that his father was gone, something that he had been wishing for since he was sent away to Military School. But now that it had actually happened Tristan felt guilty. _

_"Tristan, son you don't have to do that." Janlen reasoned not wanting the younger Dugrey to rush into something unless he was fully prepared to take on all the responsibilities. _

_"Yes I do, he wanted the company to stay in the family and I'll be damned if those scum sucking brown nosers get hold of my father's blood, sweat, and tears. Not on my watch." Tristan replied sick to his stomach thinking about some heartless bastard taking over the family business. Janlen looked over at Rory who just nodded her head knowing full well what Tristan taking over the company meant but she was in it for the long haul. "I'll still help grandma out because I promised her I would."_

_"Tristan baby you don't have to do that."_

_"I'm a Dugrey __gram;__ I don't go back on my word." She sighed giving in because she wasn't going to win against him. She always had a weak spot for her oldest grandson.__ Tristan then settled on his mom and smiled going over to her. "I love you mom." She looked up and smiled through her teary eyes._

_"I love you too." He smiled and kissed her cheek._

_"I want you to know that I'm here for you, forever and always. What are you going to do now?"_

_"Well I think I'm going to go back to work."_

_"That's great mom." She smiled and stood up following Tristan's aunt and uncle out of the hospital. Logan looked over at Tristan and both nodded in silent agreement each kissing their significant__ others before leaving with Austin__ in tow to go out and drink. Rory sighed and motioned for Paris and Steph to follow her. It was going to be a long time before things felt normal again._

_End of Flashback_

"Mr. Dugrey, you have a call on line 3." His secretary Maggie called over the intercom breaking through Tristan's little trip down memory lane.

"Thank you Maggie." Tristan replied taking a deep breath to finally clear his head before he picked up the phone.

"Tristan Dugrey."

"I would like to submit a complaint." Tristan smiled at his wife's attempt to sound angry.

"About what ma'am?"

"You see your company has kidnapped my husband and I need him back."

"Oh what do you need him for? He's probably an asshole."

"Well you see the thing is that I planned a Valentine's date and I kinda need someone to go with me."

"Oh well I don't think that we can release him today, you see he hasn't quite performed up to standards lately but you know I'm free." Rory tried to stifle her giggles from her little game with her husband.

"Well I have one question."

"Go for it."

"Black or red?"

"Depends on what it is."

"Use your imagination."

"Red." Tristan replied a smirk on his face; he knew what she was referring to. "I love a girl in red." Rory was glad that Tristan couldn't see the blush that was on her face right now. That would boost his ego too much.

"Well that's all I have for now and since I guess I have to settle for you to be my date then if you could please be ready to go by 7 it would be really nice."

"I think I can work with 7."

"Thank you." Rory replied about to hang up the phone when Tristan called her name. "Yes?"

"I love you."

"Love you too." She replied hanging up the phone and letting out the laughter she was holding. Tristan hung up the phone and called for Maggie to come into the office.

"Yes Mr. Dugrey?" She asked curiously coming into the office.

"Could you do 2 things for me?" She nodded urging him to go on. "Call the florist that we always use, what's his name?"

"Sam."

"Yes Sam and tell him to deliver the flowers that I ordered and ask him if he could stop and get 2 cups of coffee on his way." Maggie nodded smiling at how romantic her boss could be.

"And the other thing?"

"Go home to your family." She smiled and nodded before leaving the office. Tristan smiled and checked the clock; he would wait for another hour while Sam was delivering the first part of Tristan's present before he left for home. Tristan picked up his cell phone and dialed his house suddenly remembering that he had to wish his mother a Happy Valentine's Day and make sure she got her present that Tristan's 2nd assistant was supposed to deliver today on his way home.

"Dugrey residence."

"Saundra is my mother around?"

"Yes, hold on." Tristan looked down at his desk where his fingers were drumming and stopped when the silver band on his finger caught the light temporarily shining. Every time he looked at his ring he felt a new wave of emotion hit him, they had been married now for almost a year and Tristan was happy. Yes they had faced overcame the obstacles and made up over the petty fights and even made it through losing Tristan's father.

"Hello?"

"Happy Valentine's Day mom."

"Oh Tristan thank you for the gift, you didn't have to."

"I didn't have to I wanted to."

"It's the perfect gift."

"How are you holding up?"

"It gets easier with each day."

"What are your plans for the evening?"

"Your grandparents invited me over for dinner."

"Oh that sounds like fun."

"I love you Tristan."

"I love you too mom."

"You and Rory have a wonderful night and I'll see on Friday."

"Alright mom." He replied hanging up the phone pulling the long rectangular box from his desk drawer. He opened the box and fingered the charm bracelet that Paris helped him pick out. He didn't know where he would be without Paris at times. Each of the 7 charms held a special memory for the couple. Tristan looked up at the clock and decided that he was going to go home and see his wife.

Tristan pulled up to the house a huge smile on his face because he had passed Sam's truck 20 minutes ago so he was pulling up at the right time. He slowly got out of the car and made his way to the door counting his entrance down to the last second before he opened the door. Rory was in the kitchen sipping on her coffee reading the letter that Tristan had sent with her flowers and couldn't help but tear up. Tristan stood at the entrance to the kitchen smiling as Rory read his letter. His letter was his way of apologizing for his attitude the past couple of weeks. The weeks following his father's death were hard for Tristan; he had a hard time being around Rory who only wanted to comfort him and make him feel better when he just wanted to be alone and wrap his head around what was going on.

Rory set the letter down and ate a piece of chocolate that had also come with the flowers before taking a sip of coffee. Tristan decided that this was the time to make his presence known. Rory looked up and smiled as she made her way over to him capturing his lips in the most passionate kiss she could muster. "I love you so much." She whispered against his lips before giving him another searing kiss.

"I have to give you this because I can't wait." Tristan said pulling out the box that was in his inside jacket pocket. Rory looked at him before opening the box. Her breath caught in her throat when she opened the box. "There are 7 charms each representing a milestone in our relationship."

"Really?" She asked looking over the bracelet that Tristan had already put on her wrist.

"Yes, see there's dice for our trip to Vegas, a diamond representing our marriage, a apple for New York that was Paris' idea, a virgin Mary from Chilton, a book with Romeo and Juliet on it, coffee for you turning me onto coffee, and last but not least a piano for our first kiss." Tristan finished placing the last charm against her wrist and looked up at Rory who had new tears in her eyes. She smiled and picked up her wrist lightly twirling it.

"I love it." She whispered unsure of her own voice. Tristan smiled and lightly kissed her cheek before shooing her upstairs to get ready while he got ready downstairs. Rory wanted her outfit to be a surprise both outside and the inside. She smiled to herself at the thought of what Tristan was going to discover later on. She wanted this day to be perfect and Tristan had made it more than perfect.

An hour later at 6:58 Rory called down the stairs to make sure Tristan was ready for her to make her grand entrance. Tristan stood at the bottom of the stairs in his tux anxiously waiting for her to come down the stairs. He had a million butterflies in his stomach as he waited for to come to the top for the stairs. Rory stopped right before the top of the stairs to catch her breath, she felt like she was going out on her first date. Taking a deep breath, she finished the walk to the top of the stairs. Tristan looked up when he heard her heels clinking at the top of the stairs. His breath hitched in his throat when he saw her in her tight buddy hugging black dress and her hair flowing freely against her shoulders. He couldn't remember a time she looked more beautiful. "You look…..gorgeous." He whispered as she walked down the stairs. Rory smiled and stopped in front of Tristan before wrapping her arms around him and giving him a light kiss.

"Happy Valentine's Day." She whispered her arms still around his neck. Tristan nodded and pulled away from Rory and headed toward the door.

"Lead the way." Rory nodded her head and grabbed her purse and keys walking out of the house in front of Tristan. Tristan bit the inside of his cheek trying to control his urges as he watched her hips sway in her little black dress. Rory pulled a surprise move on Tristan and went over to the passenger side of her car and opened the door. "What are you doing?"

"Just get in the car." She ordered looking on the almost impatient as Tristan slowly walked to the car and slid in shaking his head at what she was doing. She went around the car and got in shooting him a look to make sure he wasn't going to laugh. She had went all out for this and she wanted it to be perfect because her and Tristan had to reconnect after months of being "away" from each other. The 2 months following his dad's death were really hard for Rory because he threw himself into working and she barely saw him. When she did he would barely acknowledge her and that broke her heart, for a time she thought for sure that they were going to end their marriage. So many nights she spent watching him sleep on the couch and as she finished his work for his grandma and feel like slowly he was somehow rethinking their whole marriage thing. She remembered countless times while Tristan was at work that she would just break down and cry feeling as if everything was falling apart.

Rory sighed to herself and pushed the memories away as she pulled in front of the empty building. Tristan looked at Rory and wondered what they were doing at an empty seemingly abandoned building. "What are we doing here?" Tristan asked as Rory started to walk away from the car.

"Follow me please." Tristan opened his mouth to protest but closed it knowing that he was going to lose. Tristan sighed and followed Rory into the building no matter what creepy feeling he had in the pit of his stomach. Rory stood in the middle of the room with a smile on her face as she waited for Tristan to come in. Tristan walked in and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw what was in the building. Rory had set up a table for 2 along with soft music playing in the background with candles and flowers everywhere. Tristan kicked himself for not setting this up for Rory because he had a lot of making up to do because of the last couple of months. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist setting his head on her shoulder.

"I have a told you how much I love you?" She turned her head a little so she was looking at him and shook her head no. He smiled and kissed her right behind her ear. "Well I do and I'm guilty of not showing my love for you and showing much you mean to me. So now I'm making a pledge to you to devote more time to you."

"I don't believe you."

"I give you my word and you know that a Dugrey never goes back on their word." She removed out of his arms and turned so she was facing him.

"I want it in writing." She smirked knowing that she was going to get her way.

"I'll draw it up later, now I'm hungry. What's for dinner?"

"You're favorite."

"What are you going to eat?" Tristan shot back a smirk of his own his face. Rory looked at him and felt the blush creep up her face.

"You're so nasty." He smiled and pulled her back into his arms.

"Only with you babe." She laughed as he captured her lips in a sweet kiss. She pulled away shaking her head.

"Come on let's eat." She pulled him towards the table and went to sit down when Tristan pulled a fast one on her and pulled it out for her. She smiled in gratitude as he went over to his own chair. She looked up and Finn and Colin came out with a plate in their hands. Tristan looked up and smirked.

"I wanna know how you got them to do this."

"She's paying us." Finn answered setting the plate in front of Tristan. "Logan's in the back making dessert."

"Logan can bake?" Tristan asked slightly confused because he knew Logan hated being the kitchen.

"Okay so maybe Steph's helping him." Tristan watched Colin and Finn retreat back to where Logan and Steph were and laughed.

"You are more amazing then I gave you credit for." Rory smiled her million dollar smile and Tristan felt his heart melt. He looked down at his plate and nearly fell out of the chair he was laughing so hard. "Cheeseburgers, that's my Mary." Rory laughed a little and bit into her burger.

"Okay so maybe it's my favorite too but hey can you blame me?"

"No I cannot." They bit into their burgers with smiles on their faces. Once they had finished Finn and Colin came back out with dessert with happen to be Tristan's favorite kind of cake. "You really went all out on this didn't you?"

"We needed this Tris." He nodded his head that guilty feeling coming back full force. After Tristan finished his cake he stood up and pulled her up.

"Dance with me." She nodded and set her napkin on the table. He spun her around and pulled her into his arms. "I'm sorry for the past couple of weeks. I feel horrible for the way I treated you or didn't treat you. I know that I was upsetting you but I was so wrapped up in what I was feeling and what I had to do to care. I know that I was asshole and I can't tell you how sorry I am. You were nothing but sweet to me and I love you for it." He kissed her forehead and pulled her closer to him. "I love you so much and sometimes I don't think I deserve to have you as my wife." He admitted taking a step back from her feeling very vulnerable.

"Tristan." She whispered lifting his chin her with her finger. She had a sharp intake of breath when she saw tears in Tristan's eyes. "I love you. I'm here for the long haul no matter what happens. You just lost your father of course you're going to push people away. Don't ever think that you don't deserve me." He nodded his head and wrapped his arms around her. She pulled him closer to her letting her tears fall down her face. Things were back on track with them and she couldn't be happier. He pulled away and wiped a few tears from her face and rested his forehead against hers.

"I have one more surprise for you." Tristan whispered after a few moments passed behind them.

"Tristan the bracelet was enough."

"Nothing is enough for you; it's a sentimental gift more than anything. Lane gave me the idea."

"What are you talking about?"

"I want you to have this." He handed her a small velour box with a pink ribbon tied around it. She looked at him and looked at the little box in her hand. "Open it." She shook her head at his new found excitement. She untied the ribbon and opened the box and gasped.

"It's your class ring from Chilton."

"I know how important it was for you to get your boyfriend's class ring and since you didn't I thought I would give you mine." Rory looked up at him and smiled with a few tears falling from her eyes.

"It's so sweet." She held her hair up and turned as he clipped the necklace for her.

"Hey let's get outta here." She nodded her head and rested her head on his shoulder as he slipped his arm around her waist. The drive home was silent as Rory was playing with his ring around her neck. She thought it was very sweet of him to give it to her even though it was years ago that they were in school it was still a sweet gift. When they got home Tristan picked her up and carried her into the house and up to their bedroom. He stopped in front of their bedroom door and kissed her. "Happy Valentine's Day." She smiled and opened the door as he carried her into the bedroom slamming the bedroom door behind him.


	23. Chapter 22

A/N: This is the drama because the last 2 chapters are going to be a bit sappy and thanks to Lathanlover for giving me the idea and helping me write this chapter, I hope you guys enjoy and tell me what you think when you're done reading it!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tristan looked at himself in the mirror and sighed. He looked like he had been run over by a Mac Truck. He ran a hand through his hair and stepped away from the mirror, he was disgusted with himself. He looked around the hotel room and threw himself back on the bed. He didn't know why he had decided to take over his father's company because it was slowly tearing his life apart. His marriage was almost in shambles with him never home and always having an emergency come up when he wanted to spend time with her. Tristan stood up again and walked over to his suitcase and grabbed his things for the meetings stopping in front of the mirror on his way out. "I look just like my father." Tristan remarked as he sighed and made his way out of his hotel room. He was really tired of making all these trips. Tristan stepped outside of the hotel and tried to enjoy the sun beating down on him but the heat just made him think about Rory and he knew he was being an ass to her and she deserve better, hell he would even understand if she wanted a divorce.

Tristan walked out of the meeting wondering how his father ever sat in meetings because he was bored. Maybe it was his ADD kicking in or something but no one should ever have to sit through those meetings. Tristan was about to get into the car when he saw someone who looked like his father coming out of the office building with a huge smile. Tristan looked at him as he stopped and checked his watch and pulled out his phone. Tristan pulled is phone out of his pocket and snapped a picture of him before getting in the car and heading to the airport.

Rory stood in the middle of the kitchen standing in front of the kitchen table where the stack of papers sat. She sighed and wiped at the tears that were falling before sitting back at the table. She looked at the papers and needed someone to talk her out of what she was about to do. She reached for the phone and dialed the first number that came to mind.

"Hello?"

"Could you come over?"

"Rory, what's wrong?"

"Austin could you please just come over?"

"Sure I'll be right there." She hung up the phone and pushed the papers away from her and throwing the pen into her bag so she didn't do anything she regretted. 20 minutes later Austin walked into the house and into the kitchen sitting down next to her. He looked at the papers in the middle of the table and back to Rory and knew why she had called. "You okay?"

"No." She whispered new tears falling from her eyes. "I don't want to leave him but I can't keep doing this. I can't keep crying myself to sleep and wondering when he's going to come home. I just can't do this anymore."

"Rory before you do something you're going to regret just give him one more time. You don't have to do anything right at this moment. He's going to come around quicker than you think and if you sign those papers right now then you're going to feel horrible. He's coming home today so sit down and talk with him even if you have to barge into his office and demand he talk to you. Just please don't sign the papers today." Austin pleaded hoping that he was getting through to her. He didn't want to see his best friend and new best friend end their marriage. If they ended their marriage there was no hope for anyone because Tristan and Rory were destined to be together.

"Alright I'll give him one more chance."

"Good now you look like you're about to pass out so head upstairs and go to sleep. I'll send Paris over later to hang out with you and keep you company."

"Okay." She stood up and made her way upstairs turning around at the top of the stairs. "Thanks Austin."

"It's no problem." He watched her turn the corner and the bedroom door close before going into the kitchen and grabbing the papers and leaving the house checking his watch before heading out to Tristan's office. He was going to give Tristan a hard dose of reality.

Austin walked into Tristan office and nodded his head at Maggie who smiled sweetly at him telling him that Tristan wasn't in but that he could wait in his office if it was a emergency and judging by Austin's pissed off face she knew that it was probably about Tristan's wife. Austin walked into the office and decided to sit in his chair and wait for him.

Tristan walked into his office fully prepared to talk to his grandfather and then head home and hopefully talk to Rory but by the look on Maggie's face he knew that something was wrong. She wouldn't tell him anything so he just headed into his office and sighed when he saw that Austin was in his office and not Rory like he thought.

"Not now Austin, I have a lot on my mind."

"Well I'm about to add one more thing. Your wife called me this morning in tears asking me to come over. I thought that she was just pissed at you for something and that I would just go over there and calm her down like I always do but this time I went over there and saw these sitting on the table in front of her." Austin pulled the papers out of the envelope and threw them on the desk right in front of Tristan. Tristan looked down at them and picked them up.

"Divorce papers." He whispered picking them up and checking if she signed them.

"I talked her out of the signing them for now but buddy you have to fix this. She's running out of excuses to stay and you're just pushing her away like yesterday's trash. She's gonna give you one more chance and you fuck that up and I'll give her the pen to sign the papers and give her a place to stay. I kid you not." Tristan looked at him and knew that he was telling the truth.

"I have one thing to take care of with Logan and then I'll head home I promise."

"If you're not home by 4 o'clock I'm giving her the papers."

"Alright 4 o'clock." Austin stood up and stuck out his hand for Tristan to shake on it and Tristan looked at him then the clock behind him and shook his hand.

"4 o'clock." Austin reminded as he walked out of Tristan's office. Tristan went behind his desk and fell into the chair and called for Maggie.

"Yes?" She asked sticking her head into his office.

"Could you call Logan and my grandfather and tell them to come right away?"

"Of course, would you like some coffee also?"

"Yes please." Maggie nodded her head and left the office giving Tristan at least 10 minutes to wrap his head around seeing his father or someone that looked like his father. Tristan picked up his cell phone and called the house leaving a message for Rory promising her that he would be home by 4 and that he was all hers for the night. He hung up the phone just as Logan and his grandfather walked into his office both wearing worried faces their eyes filled with concern.

"Tristan, what's going on?"

"Look at this and tell me who you think it is." Tristan replied handing his grandfather his phone with the picture of his "father".

"That looks like your father but he's dead."

"Well ya know there are ways to fake your own death." Logan piped in taking the phone from Janlen. Janlen looked between the two and sat down in the nearest chair trying to comprehend what his grandsons were telling him.

"So what are you saying?"

"Well can I say something?" Logan asked sitting in the chair next to Janlen. Tristan nodded taking his phone back from Logan. "What if he did fake it? All the signs point to something funny. Don't the doctors usually let you see them one more time? We didn't have an open casket funeral because all of a sudden he didn't want people to see him? How do we know that he's actually dead?"

"Logan, you sound crazy."

"But it makes sense grandpa."

"Why would he do something like that?"

"I don't know maybe because he was pissed that Tristan gave up his position at the company, married Rory, and basically turned his back on him. So to get back at him he faked his own death so Tristan would do the right thing and take care of the company and just like he did alienate himself from Rory and push them apart like it's doing right now."

"How do you plan to prove this?"

"Well I didn't think about that." Tristan admitted sipping on the luke warm coffee sitting in front of him.

"I'll handle it. You just go home and fix your marriage."

"No I want to do this."

"Tristan son, you're going home even if I have to drive you myself. It's time to face the music and go be with your wife before you don't have one anymore." Janlen warned standing up and waiting for him to stand up. Logan stood and was instantly on his phone calling Finn and Steph to help him while Janlen guided Tristan out of the office leaving his cell phone, pager, and PDA in the desk so nothing could disturb Tristan.

"I can't leave that stuff here what if something happens?"

"I'll handle it." Janlen reassured as he drove Tristan back to his house. "Now while Logan is off doing this stuff for you, I don't want to see you at the office for the next 2 days, you hear me?" Tristan looked at his grandfather and decided not to argue with him because he just wasn't going to win.

"Yes sir." Janlen smiled and pulled into the driveway and watched Tristan get out and walk into the house before pulling away with a huge smile on his face. He was already formulating the plan if it was true that Dennis was alive what Tristan and he were going to do and he knew that it would piss Dennis off to no end.

Tristan walked into the house and threw his coat into the closet and walked further into the house. He checked the kitchen, the bathroom, the living room, and the den before going into the bedroom. He quietly opened the door and saw her lying on the bed clutching a pillow with tear stains on her cheeks. It broke his heart to know that he was the reason for the tears but he was going to fix it. He made his way over to the bed kicking off his shoes, pulling his shirt and pants off before climbing into bed with her. She cracked open one eye and noticed Tristan before she began to turn. His hand shot out and stopped her gently grabbing her attention. "Please."

"Tristan."

"No hear me out." She nodded and settled back in so she was facing him. "I know that lately I've been the worst husband in the world and I have no excuse. I was doing exactly what my dad wanted and in the process I pushed you away. I promise that I'm in this fully now, I'm not going anywhere and I don't want you to leave me. Please give me another chance."

"I don't know, what about work?"

"I'm all yours for the next 2 days."

"I don't believe you."

"My cell phone, pager, and PDA are at the office locked in my desk and no one is allowed to call me."

"Good." She replied still hurt by the last few weeks but he was trying.

"There's just one thing I have to tell you."

"What?"

"I think my father is still alive." She eyed him curiously wondering what he had been smoking or drinking before he came home. He looked at her and shook his head, without his phone he had no way of proving it. "Come with me." She tried to protest but decided that she was a little bit curious as to if he was telling the truth or not. She smiled a little bit and got out of bed throwing on a sweatshirt and some tennis shoes. Tristan threw on some track pants and a sweatshirt and escorted her outside.

He walked into his office with Rory close in toe and went into his desk pulling his phone out and showing the picture to Rory. "Oh my god, that looks just like your dad."

"I know and now some things are starting to make sense, ya know?"

"Like what?" She asked sitting on the desk.

"Like how they wouldn't let my mom see his body after he died or how all of a sudden he demanded a closed casket at his funeral. Who cares if you have a closed casket or not if your dead."

"What are you going to do?"

"Logan wanted to handle it."

"That's weird. I mean why would he go through all of this?"

"Because I pissed him off."

"Just because you wouldn't take over the company, that's dumb."

"Also because I married for love instead of going with Summer who my father loved because she was more than willing to just being the trophy wife after college. He was so mad when we broke up because he felt that I wasn't focused on the prize. Then I married you and that pissed him off because he knew that you wouldn't play the trophy wife role, that you could probably hold your own."

"That's an awful lot to do just to prove a point."

"It's a big point to him. Him "dying" got what he wanted all along." Rory looked at Tristan and realized that knowing Tristan's father she wouldn't put it past him.

"So you're not crazy."

"Well just crazy about you." Rory looked at him and shook her head. When she was mad at him he always knew the right thing to say to make her feel better.

"You're still not off the hook."

"I know."

"It's gonna take you a long time to fix this Tristan because you broke your promise after Valentine's Day."

"I know and you have no idea how sorry I am about that. I'm fully prepared to do whatever it takes to make it up to you."

"I'll think about it and get back to you." Tristan looked at her and inched closer towards her wrapping his arm around her. They sat in silence for awhile until Tristan's phone started buzzing. Tristan went to answer it but remembered his promise to his grandfather and just left it. Rory saw Logan's name and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Rory?"

"Yes, what's going on?"

"I need to talk to Tristan."

"Well you can meet us at the office."

"Okay?"

"Bye Logan." She hung up the phone and set it back in the desk drawer. "What are we going to do until Logan gets here?" She wondered aloud as Tristan smirked and came up behind her gently kissing her below the ear. "Definitely not that." She joked pulling away from him and sitting in his chair. "What is it like bossing people around all day?"

"Actually I barely talk to anyone but Maggie all day unless I have meetings."

"How is Maggie?"

"She's doing well, I don't know where I would be without her."

"Probably have to hire me to keep you organized."

"I would get nothing done with you around all the time."

"Then maybe it's not a bad idea after all." She joked happy that at least for now things were better between them. Logan stood in the doorway a smile spread across his face, things with his friends were finally good again.

"Sorry to break up the love fest but I have some interesting news."

"Spill it." Rory demanded wanting to be involved in this whole thing. She was tired of being left out. Logan looked at Rory and tried to stifle his laugh along with Tristan who just put his head down and bit down on his lips.

"Alright well so far I've found out that right before Dennis died there was a large withdrawal from his personal bank account and a donation for the same amount was giving to the hospital the day that your father died."

"So what does that mean?"

"That maybe the doctor was lying."

"We have to go talk to them."

"Wait, you guys can't just go in there demanding answers, they won't answer you. You have to get creative."

"What do you suggest?"

"I'm saying maybe it's time to let someone with a more creative touch do this."

"No I'm not letting you get involved, what if something happens? No."

"Baby it's sweet you care but you can't tell me what to do plus if it'll make you feel better I'll have someone with me." Tristan looked at her knowing that he wasn't going to get his way.

"Fine I pick the person."

"Fine." Rory relented glad that she had gotten her way. Tristan picked up his cell phone and dialed the one person he could trust more than Rory and Logan. Tristan walked away from the group and quietly spoke with Austin before shutting his phone and walking back over to Logan and Rory.

"You could've just said it was Austin." She joked taking his phone away from him and handing it to Logan. "Keep this away from him while the two of you are at the house taking time off." Austin walked into the office an hour later to find Rory sitting in front of Tristan's computer with a huge smile on her face.

"My my, is that a smile I see on Rory Dugrey's face?"

"Why yes it is." She replied turning slightly from the computer.

"What's on the agenda J.B. Fletcher?"

"Paris has been making you watch Murder She Wrote again hasn't she?"

"Yes." He replied shaking his head lightly and laughing.

"The things you do for love." She replied making Austin feel a little better. "Anyway I need you to do me a favor."

"Okay."

"Call that number and ask for Troy." Austin looked at her and wondered how she knew who to ask for but decided not to question it. Rory turned from the computer just as Austin was put on the phone with Troy and she stole the phone away from him.

"Troy, it's Rory. Yes it has been a long time but I was wondering if you could do me a tiny favor?" Austin watched as Rory got this Troy person to dig up some things for her and hung up the phone.

"Do I even want to know?"

"Basically: grandmother has a friend from the DAR who has a son who just happens to be a job in the Hartford area."

"Ah. So I should just call you the woman with many connections?"

"Rory Dugrey, girl with connections that has a nice ring to it." Austin looked at her before bursting out laughing.

"So now what are we going to do?"

"Sit here and wait for Troy to get back to me."

"That was your plan, just trust this Troy person."

"I've actually met Troy he's a nice guy. He'll come through for me he always does."

"Alright I'm going to bite, how?"

"Troy came to Chilton senior year and we hit it off. We've stayed in touch through the years through 'society' and he's a really good source."

"So since we have some time to ourselves while Troy does the work for you, I have something I want to ask you."

"Go for it." She replied leaning forward in her chair and sipping her coffee.

"Um….you know that Paris and I have been dating for awhile and I was thinking about proposing."

"Are you serious?"

"Well yeah I mean I love her."

"That's awesome Austin! She'll love it I promise."

"Well see here's the thing I was wondering if you would help me pick out the ring."

"Of course, this is so awesome you guys are perfect for each other!" Rory exclaimed standing up and throwing her arms around him. They continued to chat about random things for the next hour when the phone rang and both jumped to answer it, Rory smacked Austin's hand away and picked up the phone smiling sweetly at Austin has he rubbed his hand to stop the stinging. She hung up the phone smiling and stood up gathering up her things.

"Where are you going?"

"Troy has something for us, so we're going to meet him for coffee." Austin nodded and followed her out of the room. Rory smiled when she spotted Troy sitting in the booth of the diner right by the station. She walked over to him and gave him a hug. "Troy this is Tristan's best friend Austin." They nodded and Austin slid in the booth after Rory. "Alright what do you have for me?"

"Well I called the hospital and found out that a donation of 200,000 dollars was given the day that Mr. Dugrey passed away and that the insurance company sent the check to a bank in New York where it was pulled out a day after it went in. Oh and the security cameras at the hospital show someone looking like Mr. Dugrey leaving about 20 minutes after he was pronounced dead." Rory looked up from her piece of pie and smiled.

"Thank you so much and the next time you need something anything just call." She replied as Austin paid for their coffee and pie. Rory gave Troy another hug and followed Austin out of the diner. "I told you he would come through."

"Okay so we proved that he might be alive, now what?"

"We have to go talk to Tristan and formulate the plan."

"You watch _way_ too many detective shows."

"I can't help it!" Rory defended getting the car and speeding off a smile on her face. She couldn't wait to rub it in Tristan's face that she could more answers than Logan did. Rory pulled up in front of the house and sprinted in since it was freezing outside and Rory was only wearing a sweatshirt. Tristan and Logan looked up from the pizza they had just ordered when Rory came into the house with a smug smirk on her face with Austin just shaking his head and laughing a little bit. "Put that pizza down and be ready to kiss me." Tristan watched Logan put the pizza down and he reached across and smacked him.

"I'm not going to kiss her." Logan defended smacking Tristan back.

"Can I continue?" Rory asked suppressing the urge to laugh at Tristan and Logan. Both nodded and gave her their full attention. Austin sat in the chair across from Rory and smiled. Tristan was surely going to be impressed with what Rory found out. "Alright so I found out that 200,000 dollars was given to the hospital and that there is security footage showing someone who looks like your father walking out of the hospital about 20 minutes after he was pronounced dead. The doctor wouldn't confirm that your father paid him but he didn't deny it and they wouldn't say who donated the money but I have a feeling that if he is alive he's not far from you."

"Why do you say that?" Logan asked sitting on the edge of his seat like an excited 2 year old.

"Because why would he fake his death and then leave? No he's going to stick around and make sure you do what he wanted you to do. He's been controlling you since you were born Tristan he isn't about to stop now."

"She's right." Logan chimed in earning a smack upside his head from Tristan.

"So now the only thing left to figure out is what are you going to do now?""I haven't figured it out yet." Tristan honestly answered standing up and walking into the kitchen away from the people in the house so he could think. Rory slipped into the kitchen and saw down at the kitchen table next to Tristan. "What do you think I should do?"

"I can't make up your mind for you. But I think that you should do what you think is right no matter what dumbass things your father has done to you." She replied lightly grabbing his hand and holding it in hers. Tristan looked up and one look in her eye truly made him feel like he didn't deserve someone as wonderful as her, someone who after everything he's done the past few weeks would stay with him and go to such great lengths to help him. He smiled a little and pulled her closer to him lightly kissing her on the forehead. Tristan knew the one person who could help him sort his out was probably Rory and she wasn't helping him but telling him to do what he thought was right because what he thought of right was to sell the company off piece by piece and really make his father wish he was dead.

"Do you want the truth of what I really love to do?" She nodded her head and leaned forward on the table a little bit looking into his eyes. "I want to sell off that damn company piece by piece and then give all the money to charity."

"Then do it." She replied leaning back in her chair a smile fixated on her face. Tristan looked at her shocked that she would tell him to do something so cruel. Tristan looked at the clock above head and smiled. He stood up and kissed her temple before rushing out of the house and into his car. He was glad that he was still in his meeting attire because he wasn't about to go into the bank in sweats and his NYU shirt. Tristan pulled up in front of the bank and rushed in and right into his account manager's office.

"Tristan what are you doing here?"

"I've decided to pull all the money out of my father's account and put it into a new account for my mom." Tristan replied as he sat in the chair in front of Henry's desk. The older man looked at him for a moment before smiling and doing what Tristan wanted. It was about time that Tristan do something good with his father's money because there wasn't any reason for it to stay in the account.

"You want to create a new account for your mother?"

"Yes and I would like you to transfer all the funds from her old account to this new account, please?" Tristan asked smiling at how everything was starting to fall into place. Henry nodded and set out creating a new account just like Katherine's old one and doing what Tristan asked him. When he was done he handed Tristan all the account information and Tristan was out of the office in a blink of an eye. His next stop was Stan's office since he had to set the other part of his plan into motion.

"Stan, I have to speak with you." Tristan replied as he ran into his office and tried to catch his breath.

"What's wrong and why do you sound like you've just run a 10k race?"

"I'm in sort of a hurry to get everything done, I'm selling off my portion of the company."

"Why on earth would you do something like that?"

"I just am, that's all you need to worry about so inform everyone that there will be a press conference in the morning and then a staff meeting afterward." Stan nodded as Tristan walked out of his office. 'This is going to work out just fine.' Tristan thought to himself as he called his favorite business reporter. "Nick hey it's Tristan I want you to put the word out that there is a press conference at Dugrey Enterprises tomorrow morning at 8. Alright thanks bye." Tristan smiled devilishly at his reflection in the elevator and set out finding his father, they had to have a little talk about what he did and Tristan wasn't about to let him get away with it. Not to mention the fact that now he had no money since he stupidly put Tristan in charge of his accounts everything was either gone or frozen since Tristan didn't think that he would be needing it since he's 'dead' and all.

That morning as Tristan got ready for his press conference he couldn't help but be happy at his plan. No one knew what Tristan was planning on doing besides Stan and they were all about to find out. Tristan took a deep breath and walked out onto the platform where their press conferences were usually held.

Dennis Dugrey sat in his hotel room fuming, his primary bank account was empty and his private bank account was frozen so now he had about 100 dollars to his name and now he was sitting in front of the TV watching his son walk onto the stage about to announce something. "Good morning everyone, this will be quick so let's just get on with it. As of 7:30 this morning I have stepped down as CEO of Dugrey Enterprises and am now in the process of getting rid of my shares in the company. Thank you all for coming and Morgan will answer any questions you have." Tristan said stepping down from the podium with a final wave to the cameras and Morgan stood up taking his place. Dennis was furious now and reached for his cell phone dialing his son's cell.

Tristan looked down at his cell and smiled, he knew that shortly after his announcement that his father might call. Tristan stepped away from everyone and headed into his office and sat down in his chair for probably the last time. "Hello?"

"How could you?!" Dennis shouted making Tristan smile even more.

"I wanna talk face to face."

"Answer my question."

"No you can meet me at the house in the Hamptons at 3 o'clock and I'll give your answer." Tristan replied hanging up the phone and heading out of his office with his box of possessions in his hands. Rory was waiting for him downstairs with a huge smile on her face, she was so proud of him. "Listen I have to stop and talk to my mom so I'll meet you at the house later, okay?" She nodded and kissed his cheek before walking out with Austin since they have a ring to buy. Tristan watched her walk away and left for his mom's he had a lot to tell her.

Katherine was sitting in the study when Tristan came in and for the first time a long time he was smiling a genuine smile. "Tristan what are you doing here?"

"Well I have some things to tell you." He replied sitting down in front of her. "You see I found out that dad's not really dead."

"What that's impossible."

"No mom it isn't the bastard faked his own death so I would take over the company and paid the doctor's to tell us he was dead."

"That's a low thing to do."

"You and I both know that he would anything to get what he wanted and he wanted me to take over the company but it doesn't matter now I quit this morning and drained his bank accounts."

"You what?"

"I drained his bank account and put the money into a new account for you. I want you to be secure mom and he has no use for the money so now everything belongs to you since technically he's dead. You don't have to worry about anything anymore." She looked at Tristan with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you." She whispered hugging him tightly. He pulled away and kissed her cheek before turning to leave. "Where are you going?"

"To get clean up the house in the Hamptons." He lied not wanting to tell her that he was going to meet his father knowing that she would try to stop him. Tristan left the house and called his pilot not wanting to drive the 3 hours it took to get to the house located in East Hampton.

Once Tristan was in the air he called Logan and told him to meet him at the house around 7 and to bring Austin, Paris, and Rory they were going to celebrate this evening in style once everything was taken care of. Tristan rested the rest of the flight and woke up as they landed preparing for what was about to happen.

The next 2 hours in the house were spent pacing the floor and mentally preparing himself for anything to happen. His father wasn't going to take having everything ripped away from him after he worked so hard for it the last 30 years and Tristan wasn't going to let him get away with the pain he caused him and his family. When 3 o'clock rolled around Tristan was sitting in the den with a drink in his hand trying to calm his nerves, sometimes Tristan was a little afraid of his father but this time Tristan was going to come out on top.

Dennis barged into the last room he had checked for Tristan and stood in the middle of the room trying not to lunge across the desk and strangle Tristan. "You son of a bitch." Dennis fumed clenching his fists together so hard his knuckles were turning white.

"Don't speak of my mother like that, you bastard. You're the son of a bitch here not me. I didn't fake my own death so that my son would take over the company and fuck up his marriage just like you had. But not anymore I'm done with the company and right about now they should be signing the papers giving my shares of the company over to Logan's father. My hands are clean of it and boy let me tell you that I feel a hundred times better. Oh and that mom is set for the rest of her life that money will go a long way."

"Why'd you do it?" He asked still pissed off and wanting to kill him.

"Do what exactly? Drain your bank account, freeze the other, give it all to mom, or sell the company?"

"All of it." He replied the venom dripping from his voice with such intensity that Tristan had to fight the urge to flinch.

"Well you see faking your death is a crime and that's my way of punishing you for the shit you've put me through the past couple of months. I almost lost my wife because you and I'm not going to take that sitting down, you made your bed now you have to lie in it." Tristan replied standing up and making his way over to his father standing close enough to threaten him but far away that he could block a punch or something else. "Now I'm going to give you a check for 1000 dollars and you can do what you want with it but I want you out of my life, mom's life, and away from the company. I find out that you tried to get more money from mom then I'm going to hunt you down and kill you myself you bastard. You have 3 seconds to get out of this house before I call the cops." Tristan watched his father take the check from him and turn to leave the room.

"You think you've won but you haven't." Dennis taunted as he walked out of the den and Tristan was close on his heels.

"You've got it all wrong, you even try to contact anyone in this family and you're done father. You underestimate me but you were the one to send me to military school. I will make sure that you follow through with your part and you don't want to know what will happen if you don't and if you want I can still call the cops, they'd love to hear all about it." Dennis shook his head but left the house anyway. Tristan shut the door behind him and sliding down the door putting his head in his hands. It had been a draining day and Tristan was just glad that it was over.


	24. Chapter 23

Rory sat in the living room flipping through the channels basking in the silence and emptiness of the house. It had been a crazy few days with Tristan quitting, Austin and Paris getting engaged, Finn was actually sober for 2 days straight, and Logan finally admitting that he was in love with Steph. Rory was just happy that it had all calmed down and things had returned to semi-normalcy. Rory stood up and went into the kitchen pouring herself another cup of coffee and smiled when she looked at the calendar. Her one year anniversary was coming up and her graduation was just around the corner. It had been a long year for Tristan and Rory with her almost throwing in the towel. But that had been quickly forgotten as soon as the papers hit the fire the other night as everyone was sitting around the house just hanging out and unwinding from the hectic days. Rory sipped her coffee and decided to make good use of Tristan not being around for once since he quit. She went upstairs and into their office to get some work done.

Tristan smiled as he walked into the admissions office of Yale. He couldn't believe that he was really doing it, he was really going to go back to school. He smiled at the letter in his hands and walked towards the front desk. 'I'm really doing this.' He thought as he filled out paper work. He smiled and couldn't wait to tell Rory.

Austin and Paris looked at each other and boarded the plane. They were really going to do it, they were really going to get married. Paris smiled and wrapped her arm around Austin's waist. He smiled and kissed her temple. She couldn't wait to tell Rory.

Lorelai smiled at Luke as they left the doctor's office. She couldn't believe it they were having twins. She couldn't wait to tell Rory. "Let's go surprise Rory." Luke smiled and nodded turning the car and driving towards Rory's house. Rory was still in the office when the doorbell rang and puzzled as to who would actually ring the doorbell instead of just coming in she went downstairs with her now empty coffee cup and opened the door.

"Mom what are you doing here?"

"Can't I just drop by and see my daughter and her hot hubby. Where is the hot hubby today?"

"I don't know he left so early this morning. So what brings you here?"

"Well I went to the doctor today."

"What's wrong?"

"We're having twins!" Lorelai replied a huge smile on both her and Luke's faces. Rory squealed and wrapped her arms around her mom.

"That's so awesome!" Lorelai nodded and pulled away from Rory smiling a hint of apple pie in the kitchen.

"Who made you pie?"

"Tristan's mom brought it when she came for the dinner the other night, there's still a lot left if you want some!" Lorelai nodded and took off after the pie since she was not one to deny her babies food. "So daddy to be, twins huh?" He nodded a huge smile on his usually blank face and Rory laughed wrapping her arms around him. "They'll be great kids I mean look at how I turned out?" She joked and both laughed going into the kitchen and joining Lorelai for a piece of pie.

Lorelai and Luke were leaving as Tristan pulled into the driveway. He waved at them as he made his way into the house a huge smile on his face and feeling like nothing could bring him down. He walked into the house and smiled as he saw Rory actually cleaning up the kitchen. He stopped to take a mental picture knowing that it was probably a once in a lifetime thing and continued on his way into the kitchen. "Hey gorgeous." He greeted wrapping is arms around her waist and pressing a gentle kiss on her neck. She laughed and turned her head giving him a proper kiss before turning in his arms. "What were your mom and Luke doing here?"

"Oh they just stopped by to tell me that they're having twins."

"That's awesome!" Tristan exclaimed knowing how much Rory had wanted younger siblings.

"Where were you today?"

"I was taking care of some things." She looked at him and poured herself another cup of coffee. He stole it from her and took a sip of it making her gasp in horror.

"That was mine."

"I know."

"You're mean!" She cried and took the cup back from him filling the cup back up.

"So um….I think we need to talk." She looked at him with wide eyes not liking the way we need to talk sounded. "Sit down." He motioned for her to sit with him at the kitchen table. She shook her head and sat down across from him. "Okay so as you know I am currently kinda of without a job and well I've decided to go back to school."

"For?"

"I wanna be an architect."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I decided that since all this drama went down and I don't have a job I thought why not?"

"Are you sure about this?"

"I really wanna do it."

"That's great Tris." She replied reaching across the table and squeezing his hand.

"Yeah and I've already told my grandma that I'd help her out when I don't have class and stuff."

"You've got it all figured out don't you?"

"Yeah I do." She smiled and stood up kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Where are you going to school?"

"Yale." She looked at him and laughed as he pulled her into his lap.

"If only you'd done this sooner."

"We would've been together earlier." He finished looking into her eyes and kissed her gently. "But hey we're married and that's all that matters."

"Yeah." She replied resting her head against his chest. "What are we doing for Spring Break?"

"I was thinking we would go visit your mom and then go somewhere for our one year anniversary?"

"That's a great idea." She replied kissing him again before getting up and sighing. "I have some more work to do."

"Alright I'm going to go to the store and pick up some stuff for dinner today because I think we need to celebrate." She nodded and kissed his cheek as she walked upstairs with her coffee mug.

"Don't forget more coffee!" She called and he laughed as he walked out to the car.

Hours later Rory finally emerged from the office her body stiff and sore from sitting for so many hours and the smell hit her nose the minute she opened the door. She smiled and followed the smell down the stairs and into the kitchen where Tristan was moving around the kitchen making something heavenly for dinner.

Tristan turned and found Rory sitting at the table reading the paper as he finished making dinner. He smiled and went over to the table setting the plates and silverware down in front of her before walking away and getting the rest of the dinner ready. Once the table was set and the food was on the table the couple sat in silence smiling at each other at random points. Rory loved moments like this , when nothing had to be said at all to make it an enjoyable moment.

After dinner and Rory helped Tristan do the dishes Rory and Tristan sat in the living room watching an old movie on the TV just chilling out and relaxing when there was a loud rushed banging on the door. Rory looked at Tristan confused as to who would show up at almost midnight but went to open the door. She smiled when she saw Austin and Paris standing there with huge smiles on their faces. "Hey guys what's up?"

"We got married!" Paris exclaimed lifting up her hand and showing Rory the wedding band now on her finger.

"What?" Tristan asked getting up and rushing to the door. He looked at Austin who sheepishly looked down and lifted his left hand showing her matching wedding band. Rory and Tristan looked at each other and shook their heads before giving their friends hugs. "What brought this on?"

"Well why wait?" Paris answered a huge smile on her face. Rory looked at Tristan and nodded.

"Well come on in." Rory urged moving so the two could come in. Tristan and Austin immediately went to find the alcohol that they had stashed somewhere as Rory and Paris went into the living room. "I can't believe you guys just up and got married."

"Well we were coming home from my parent's house last night and after them gushing about the perfect big wedding we just decided to get married."

"It's still wow."

"I know but I didn't want to wait any longer."

"It's great Paris." Rory gushed giving her another hug.

"Alright let's toast to this." Austin declared lifting up his glass of champagne. "This is to me getting payback for Tristan not inviting me to his wedding." Tristan lifted his glass and clinked it with Austin's before chugging it. The rest of the night Rory watched as Tristan, Austin, Paris, Logan, Colin, and Finn kept toasting random things. Steph looked over at Rory and noticed that she too wasn't drinking. Steph nodded her head for Rory to join her in the kitchen away from the drunken friends partying it up in the living room.

"What's up why aren't you drinking?" Rory asked her friend that would usually right there along with everyone else.

"Someone has to be sober in the morning to get something done since Logan will be too hung-over to accomplish anything. What about you?"

"I have class in the morning and I wouldn't care if I didn't have a test." Rory lied not wanting to tell her the real reason just yet. She didn't want anyone to know just yet.

A/N: Cliffhanger! I had to do with the chapter before the last one. There's only one left and I'll give you hints…..Lorelai is going to find out the sex of her twins, Rory is going to graduate, and Rory's secret will be exposed. Stay Tuned!


	25. Chapter 24

Rory walked out her last class and smiled, she was done with school, she had taken her last final, and now all she had to focus on was her family. She subconsciously put her hand on her stomach as she thought of her family. She had gone to the doctor before her last test and found out that she was indeed pregnant and she thought at first it would scare her but it didn't, it actually made her cry at how happy she was. She rubbed her hand and sighed when Austin came up behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist. "You're done!" He exclaimed giving her half a hug. She laughed and wrapped her arm around his waist as they walked towards her car. "Let's go, your hubby's waiting for you." She smiled again and unlocked the car.

Rory walked in the house and found Tristan sitting in the office amidst stacks of books on famous Architects and pictures of great building sleeping. She smiled and went over to him gently kissing his cheek to wake him up. He slowly lifted his head rubbing the sleep out of his eye and smiled when he saw Rory leaning on the desk next to his sleeping head. He looked up at her and gently kissed her happy that she was home and finally done with school.

"So hubby what's the plan for the rest of the day?"

"Well we have to get ready for the party for your mom later and that's about it."

"I can't believe she's almost 7 months pregnant, that's just crazy."

"Yeah you're going to have little siblings running around that you're going to have to take care of while your mom and Luke need some "alone" time." Tristan joked pulling Rory into his lap. "Hey your mom's party I was thinking we could take a little trip."

"To where?"

"Just a little trip, that's it." Rory looked at him carefully and shook her head laying it on his shoulder.

"I'm done." She whispered smiling against his neck a feeling of relieve washing over her.

"Yeah and I have the whole summer to spend with you before I start classes." He commented smirking as she shushed him.

"Did I tell you how happy I am for you, that you're doing something for you for once?" He nodded and kissed her cheek as they sat there just basking in the warm of each other. They stayed there for a little while before Paris called Rory begging her to go out to lunch with her and Austin and now here they sat the whole group: Logan, Steph, Colin, Finn, Austin, Paris, Tristan, and Rory all sitting around the table laughing and joking about Vegas and all the good times over the past year. Rory smiled as Steph cuddled into Logan every so often with a huge smile on her face and Rory was happy for them. Finn all of a sudden stood up with a drink in his hands ready to make a toast.

"Excuse me!" He yelled grabbing the attention of the whole restaurant filled with old people to college kids and everyone looked up. "I would like to make a toast to my love Rory for finally finishing college." He lifted his glass and took a big sip of it making Rory turn so red and put her head into Tristan's shoulder to hide herself while Tristan shook with laughter lifting his glass and clinking it with Finn's.

"Alright to save Ace from further embarrassment I think someone else also deserves a toast." Logan stated lifting his class and looking at Tristan. "This is to you cousin for finally get your head out of your ass doing what you want to do and not what daddy dearest wanted you to do." Logan joked clinking glasses with Austin and taking a drink.

"Excuse me Steph." Tristan motioned for her to move and she leaned back so Tristan would hit Logan. She laughed as Logan looked at her shocked that she would actually help Tristan in hurting him. Rory finally looked up from her plate and smiled at her friends.

"I just wanted to thank you guys for being there for me throughout everything and always supporting me. You guys are the best." She lifted her class with tears in her eyes and Tristan smiled wrapping his arm around her shoulders pulling her closer to him.

"Where would we be without you love?" Finn asked getting serious all of a sudden. "I mean you were always the leveled headed one of the group and I'm personally blessed to have you in my life." Rory stood up and went over to Finn and hugged him laughing a little at the tears that were falling.

"I love you Finn." She whispered as they hugged again.

"Alright enough with the tears, let's get out of here." Rory nodded and everyone stood up each giving Rory a hug before they left leaving Tristan and Rory alone.

"Come on Mare let's go get ready for your mom's party." Rory nodded and wrapped her arm around his waist as they walked out of the restaurant. Rory looked over at Tristan and tried to figure out the best time to tell him that she was pregnant and decided to do it after the party and after their little trip.

An hour later Tristan and Rory arrived at the Gilmore-Dane's house to find Sookie and Lorelai running around the house getting everything ready for the party. Rory instantly grabbed her mom and made her sit down telling her that she and Tristan would handle everything. She reluctantly agreed and decided to make Tristan keep her entertain.

"Alright Lorelai what do you want to do?"

"Let's go for a walk." He nodded and helped her up linking her arm with his as they walked out of the house and away from the house. "So I hear you're going back to school."

"Yep I'm going to be an architect." He replied beaming and Lorelai smiled wrapping her arm tighter around his. "How are you and the babies doing?""You mean me and the girls? We're doing fine." Tristan stopped and looked at Lorelai with wide eyes and his mouth slightly open.

"What?"

"Yeah Luke and I decided to find out the sex of the babies and we're having girls."

"That's great Lorelai!" Tristan exclaimed giving her a hug as she laughed.

"Yeah I can't wait. It's gonna be kinda weird having more girls since Rory and I are so close but I think as long as they have Rory for a sister and you for a brother-in-law they'll be just fine." Tristan looked down and blushed. "I never really told you how happy I was that you were a part of the family now because you know you and Rory are so great together and you're so good to her that I know she's in good hands." Lorelai smiled and wiped at the tears that were falling. "Damn hormones." She muttered still wiping at the fresh tears that were falling. Tristan handed her a tissue from his pocket as they walked toward Luke's diner.

"Ya know I'm really glad that you and Rory are so close because I feel like I can come to you with I needed something and I feel like part of the family. I know I already have a mom but I feel lucky that I have 2." Tristan admitted getting a little teary eyed as he confessed to Lorelai in front of Luke's diner. She handed him one of the tissues and laughed as they walked in the diner.

"What's wrong with the two of you?" Luke asked worried why his wife and Tristan were a little moist around the eyes.

"Lorelai's damn hormones." Tristan joked leading her to the usual table. "We would like some pie." Luke looked at Lorelai and she nodded giving him a kiss on the cheek. They laughed and joked about Luke as they ate their pie and Luke just took it knowing that it was all in good fun. Tristan spotted Dean out of the corner of his eye and sighed. He prayed that he didn't start anything, he didn't want anything and when Lorelai said she was ready to go Tristan hoped that he would leave him alone with a pregnant lady around. Lorelai grabbed Tristan's arm as they walked away from the diner and right towards Dean.

Dean looked up and smirked at Tristan as he walked past and Tristan fought the urge to go over there and smack the smirk right off his face. Lorelai looked at Dean and back at Tristan and put her hand on his arm. "He's not worth it. Just remember you got the girl in the end." Tristan sighed and released his fist feeling a little bit calmer. "Ya know I knew you and Rory were going to end up together when you left the night of Romeo and Juliet?"

"You did?" She nodded and smiled thinking back on that night. "Do tell."

"Well that night when she came home she was so upset at you for being so stupid to leave on the most important night of her life to date and she doesn't think I heard her but I did because she said 'I can't believe he left me' she muttered that as she sat on the couch pretending to be pissed off and I think if you hadn't of left she was going to break up with Dean and get together with you. She tried so hard to fight the feelings she was feeling for you and I'm glad she's finally embracing them."

"Thank you." He replied gently kissing her cheek as they walked into the house. She looked up in shock when she saw what Rory and Sookie had done and started tearing up. She looked at Rory and Sookie and decided to tell them about the babies before the party.

"Well I have an announcement to make before the party. We're having girls!" She exclaimed and Rory looked at her in shock and then to Tristan who didn't have a shocked look on his face.

"You knew didn't you?" Rory playfully accused getting up in his face point her finger into his chest.

"I just found out." He defended his hands in the air ready to block her hands from hitting him. She smiled and gave her mom a hug happy that she was going to have sisters. Rory, Lorelai, and Sookie went into the kitchen to talk about the babies before the party started leaving Tristan to fend for himself. He sat on the couch and turned the TV on watching whatever came on.

At the party everyone in Stars Hollows was there including Tristan's mom, grandparents, Emily and Richard, Paris and Austin, and Finn who was always had a good time with Lorelai. Lorelai had made the announcement about the girls and everyone was still buzzing about it wondering if the Lorelai name would be passed down to one of the babies or not. Rory looked over at Tristan who had a far off look on his face and Rory made her way over to him. "Hey." He looked at her and smiled giving her a sweet kiss. "Hey let's get out of here?"

"It's your mom's party."

"She'll understand, come on." Tristan shook his head and followed her out of the house and towards the car. "Now how about that little trip?" Tristan nodded and pulled her close to him.

"First you have to be blindfolded." She began to protest but Tristan silenced her with a kiss and tied the blindfold over her eyes. He got in the car and pulled out of the driveway and towards Chilton. He had pulled some string and got the key to the building and thought that for their anniversary he would surprise her with a little trip down memory lane. When they arrived at Chilton Tristan led Rory into the building and then pulled her blindfold off.

"What are we doing here?"

"I thought for our anniversary we could take a trip down memory lane." She smiled and wrapped her arms around him giving him a kiss for his being so thoughtful. "Now come on let's take a tour." She nodded and they walked down the hallway reliving old memories. They stopped in the library and Tristan pinned her against one of the selves kissing her senseless wanting to live out his every fantasy about her in Chilton. Rory stopped him right at the spot that they had to stay goodbye.

"I've always wondered what would've happened if we kissed that night." Rory admitted as Tristan wrapped his arms around kissing her lightly behind the ear.

"I probably wouldn't have met Austin, him and Paris wouldn't be married, and we'd have got married a lot sooner." He admitted spinning her around and kissing her. Rory giggled and pulled away continuing on their little tour.

She stopped when she saw her locker and walked to it reliving all the memories of her and Tristan bantering daily about his flavors of the week and how he was so stupid. She smiled and ran her fingers over the locker smiling. Tristan walked over to her and pinned her against the locker making both of their fantasies come true. She would never admit to him that back in Chilton she wanted him to pin her against her locker and kiss her like he did with his flavors. She pulled away and rested her forehead against his as they stood in front of her old locker. "Tristan." She started getting up the nerve to tell him about her being pregnant.

"I've wanted to do that for so long." He admitted kissing her one more time. She smiled and kissed him back pulling away when air became an issue.

"I'm pregnant." She blurted out closing her eyes as his breath hitched. She opened them again when she felt him wrapping his arms tight around her body and lightly twirling her around.

"We're having a baby." He stated after he had set her firmly on the ground and looked into her eyes. "We're going to have a child running around. I'm going to be a father." He rambled smiling at all the thoughts of having a baby ran through his mind. Rory looked at him and smiled glad that he was happy about the timing. He looked at her and kissed her with all his might. Rory pulled away and rested her forehead against his.

"I never thought I would tell you in front of my old locker." She admitted a blush creeping up her cheeks.

"That's what one week in Vegas will do to you." He replied as they started walking away from Rory's locker and out towards the car. That 1 week that she spent in Vegas for her birthday gave her everything she ever wanted. "What are you thinking about?" Tristan asked as they drove back to the house.

"That one week in Vegas." He nodded and smiled. He too was thinking about Vegas and everything it gave him. Without that one week in Vegas he didn't know if he and Rory would be together or if they would be expecting a child of their own. This is the one time that what happens doesn't always stay in Vegas.

A/N: Alright so that's the end. I have loved writing every chapter of this story and I love everyone that reviewed and I think there will be a sequel but I'm not sure so tell me what you think and what you think should happen. Yet again thank you to everyone that read and loved the story!


	26. I NEED YOUR HELP!

I reread this story trying to come up with any ideas on how to start the sequel and what to include in this sequel and I'm coming up blank. So that's why I'm calling on all of you guys to help me by submitting ideas for this sequel.

Thanks,

FightingIllini


End file.
